


"We Are Beasts Within Our Human Skin"

by APastandFutureNerd, UnknownMusing



Series: "The Writers Have No Qualms When Hannigraming It" [1]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games) RPF, Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF, Polar (2019)
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe, Beast-forms, Daddy Kink ( for fun of course), Don’t copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Foursome Relationship, Just shameless porn, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, The writers are horny, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, We Writers just doing this for Fun, more tags to be added soon, tender moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/pseuds/APastandFutureNerd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing
Summary: A story about a Bond shared between four people all with secrets hiding within themselves and how as events begin to happen the Bond becomes so strong it can never be severed.(Previously titled Cum-a-lata, but changed due to new chapter developments)ON HIATUS
Relationships: Clifford Unger/Duncan Vizla, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter/ Writers
Series: "The Writers Have No Qualms When Hannigraming It" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555753
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The Evening Tryst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VintageFloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageFloof/gifts), [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts), [murasaki69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasaki69/gifts), [purplesocrates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/gifts).

> This story is on indefinite hiatus.
> 
> Reading at your own risk.
> 
> Thanks for understanding.
> 
> Nerd & Musing

**Muse P.O.V.**

  
The last rays of the evening sun fall through the curtains of the dining room area when I step in seeing that the room looks alright and wait until you come in.

"Evening, _Mon Amie._" I say, smiling as I notice you trying to discretely hide a set of love-bites from Hannibal under a scarf, "Hope you didn't destroy the dining room last night. Hannibal I can tell is asleep because of he usually up at this time." 

Or had been as I hear his familiar voice calling out from the kitchen, making me shake my head when the tall man wearing his red jumper and silk sleep pants comes through carrying a baking tray. 

While I notice he is spotting a few fine bruises himself, while flicking a gaze between you and him then over to the first aid kit, giving you a slight hint. 

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.**  
  
“Good evening, _Mon Amie_. Sorry, it’s been busy around here”, I say with a sheepish smile while scuffing the back of my neck.

”I haven’t been too rough on Hannibal. Just punished him a little for his behavior last night with some spanking and whips”, I add with a mischievous smirk.

I then walk over to Hannibal, examine his bruises and massage his stiff muscles on his back with tender, round movements.

After finishing my apologizing massage, I serve you a large piece of self-made chocolate cake with a cup of hot steaming tea. “ I hope your day was good, _Mon amie”_, I say.

I watch with adoration how you eat the cake and make sexual moans while slowly chewing on the soft, chewy pieces of the chocolate cake.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.**  
  
The cake you handed to me, is surprisingly yummy, while I do find myself making some moans at the taste when I discover the sliced strawberries within it. Hannibal is busy watching you, wrap his hand in gauze and sighs heavily when you have a sixth go at it.

"You’re wrapping the wrong way." He calmly says, taking the bandages of you and begins to show or more like getting revenge back for what you did to him. "Here I'll show you." and starts to wrap you up bandages until you look like a mummy, then with gentle "_Hmmm." _ places you on his lap, smirking now at your Mummy look. 

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.**

  
"_Hmmmmmmmph_!!"

Muffled noises leave my mouth. I sit in Hannibal’s lap being completely helpless. I can’t see anything as my eyes are covered with gauze. My legs and arms are hard to move with tons of bandage material wrapped around them.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.**

Seeing this I find myself laughing heavily, while soon balking though when I see the devil glare through the eye-slits of the bandages then sighing softly, get the short samurai sword from the leather holder on my belt. 

"Okay, Now stay still." I say to you, noticing how Hannibal is nonchalantly not minding what is going on and you’re starting to shake in the bandages, because your worried I might miss. " 

_"WASABI!!!!!"_

Soon I slice in different angles, creating cuts until bandages fall at your feet in shreds of ribbons, while Hannibal is now smirking at your new haircut that I've seemed to given you then find myself handing over the sword to Hannibal, who reverently takes it back upstairs along with the leather holder.

_"Whoops."_

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.**

  
I can finally breathe again. My chest heaves and falls quickly. Thank you so much,_ mon amie._

Looking at my new haircut in the mirror mounted on the opposite wall, my mouth falls open and I am shocked “Oh no”, I cry out loud, my eyes widening in shock. One side is now much shorter than the other, making ne look ridiculous. But after some moments I accept my new..look.They’ll grow back eventually.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.**

  
Feeling concerned you may pounce on me and decide I need a new haircut, I start to sidle out of the room only to be suddenly flung onto the table by Hannibal - who had silently returned into the dining room/kitchen area - feeling him get over me, while immediately he smirks as I recognize his intention when he bends his head downwards. 

_"GAAHHHHH!!!! ....NOOOO...NADA....NOT THAT SPOT!!!!"_

I snarl out of him, trying in vain to get up only for him to keep me well and truly pinned to the dining room table at the same time his hands begin to unbutton the shirt I'm wearing than sets about licking; sucking and biting every inch of skin he exposes.

I see you’re smirking at this, while Hannibal is now reaching for my belt on my jeans and curse heavily under my breath because of what is starting to happen. 

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.**

I am sneering at my Muse an turn around, about to leave you to his treatment. “I guess I’ll leave you two in the kitchen then”, I say with a mischievous glint and wink at you, taking steps towards the door.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.**

  
Hearing you say the words at the same time trying to stifle breathless gasps of whimpering pleasure and wails is not easy as Hannibal, after unbuckling my belt is busy tonguing my aching _flower (pussy)_ already starting to form juices through the fabric causing my thighs to quiver around his head. 

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.**

I hear you mewl and see you twitch on the table with an amused smile tugged on my lips. “I’ll have some fun with Will in the meanwhile”, I purr, finally walking out of the kitchen to look for Will.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.**  
  
Managing to sneak one hand out, I find myself growling at you. "_Get....back...here...." _ and yank you onto table, where immediately Hannibal laughs when he sees you've landed on top of me.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.**

“Oh no...no..please no..”, I sigh as I now lie on the table, on top of mon Amie.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.**

  
It is Hannibal, soon getting out his phone that makes me give an outraged scream of shock; surprise and slightly pissed-off with him for it when he does it. 

"_Perfection. You two make a lovely picture."_ He says, causing my right eyebrow to twitch in annoyance knowing from past experiences that this would be going in a frame no doubt or sketched by him.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.**

  
Being thoroughly angry at Hannibal, I shoot him a nasty look. “HANNIBAL”, I growl as he chuckles at our ridiculous position on the kitchen table.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.**

  
Suddenly I feel your hand is in a certain place, making me look down seeing it somehow has slipped underneath into my jeans into my lace-thongs than lift my gaze to you.

_"Mon Amie,_ why is your hand in my jeans?" I ask, seeing how a delightful blush rises on your fine cheeks as Hannibal takes your other hand, only to hunch over when you do something - or more like cup him very heavily. 

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.**

My other hand slides into his boxers and it caresses his cock with my hand, eliciting moans and wails from him. 

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.**  
  
Watching this, I chuckle lightly at the sight "_Whoo...so that's your game...heeee heee. _and with an evil glint in my eye, pull you gently into a kiss hearing Hannibal starting to give breathless gasps; pants and moans as his face flushes with bright crimson.

One hand is close to his mouth, while because he is becoming overwhelmed by the pleasure is drooling slightly and having to pull back to breathe, need to relax only for you to lean forwards deciding to bite my neck - leaving a distinct love bite on the pale unmarked skin.

A low pleasured groan escapes me, while my head thumps on the dining room table due to the fact I'm slowly becoming so overwhelmed by the both of you. 

* * *

It is you leaning in for another kiss, while cradling the back of my head makes me decide to flick my tongue over your lips to ask for permission, which you soon allow as Hannibal watching us both with his chest rising and falling heavily under his waistcoat as our tongues entwine in grappling dominance.

Your lips seem to taste of rich toffee and crunchy apples, while both of us are starting to feel really hot.

Due to well...the both of us..... being distracted, while paying attention to me kissing you this allows for Hannibal to get over you - mounting you almost - as he slips a hand gently between your thighs to cup you in the warm palm of his hand, causing you to gasp in shock and surprise at it. Making you let go of my lips, with a strand of saliva still connecting them

His other hand he places on the inside of your thigh. Teasingly close towards your aching, moist wet centre.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.**

  
Gasping as I feel his hands on my thighs, I let my hands wander down your chest in the meantime. With a seducing purr I ask I in a smokey, sexy voice: “Are you in for a threesome?”

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.**

  
When you ask me that question, slowly myself and Hannibal start to sensuously peel of your clothes at the sametime Will slips in and joins in. I didn't expect him to do so, but understand when I see how Hannibal's eyes shine when he sees him. 

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.**

  
"_Mhmmm...ahhh"_

Wanton moans escape my mouth while we tear the clothes of our bodies and Hannibal pushes his finger inside my wet pussy and moves it with quick, wild thrusts.

In the meantime,Will pulls you into a wild, fierce kiss.

* * *

  
Trembling with flushed heat, I bring one hand up to sift it through his hair feeling rest hand on my heaving chest which rises and falls under the tank-top seeing out of the corner of my eye how your mewling in desire, while Hannibal is slowly moving his fingers through the soft wet, moist petals of your _flower ( pussy)_ stroking the inner walls, while trailing his lips up and down your neck along with a bite and lick of his tongue.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.**

  
Hannibal withdraws his finger and strokes his cock, using the slick of my pussy as lube. I turn around and kneel on the floor, taking his cock onto my mouth, looking submissively you at him.

Hannibal gasps, as he feels my tongue licking around the shaft of his cock and move my head faster.

_“Hmmm”_, he moans. “_You are a good girl._” He grabs a fistful of my hair and yanks it.

He accelerates and I gag as he pushes deeper and deeper into my throat.

My eyes are watering but I take his cock and encourage him.

_“I’m close”,_ Hannibal pants and pulls out, turning me around and bending me over the kitchen table so that I lie flat on it

He lines up his wet cock and pushes in. He grunts and I mewl with desire as his thick cock fills me up nicely.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.**

  
Will seeing this, looks at me then suddenly grips my hair to yank it backwards as I arch heavily with a breathless moan at the sametime he slowly slips within me, while quivering at the feeling of him pulsating and throbbing heavily. His other hand comes up to stroke my throat, feeling the pulse in it and cupping my jaw strokes a thumb over my bottom lip then begins to thrust heavily, jolting me up and down.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V**.   
  
I watch you from the table but I can only utter senseless words as Hannibal’s thrusts become more forceful and he hits my sweet spot inside my pussy without mercy.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.**

_  
"You’re so warm."_ He whispers in my ear, causing my face to heat up at the sametime lying me on my side as I find myself scarring the table with my nails, creating tiny grooves in them as sweat like droplets of rain begins to coat our bodies. The pleasure is overwhelming and so...achingly beautiful that I feel like a cat in heat almost,

_"Don't stop...._" I pant out to him, feeling myself give a shaky keening wail when he finds that particular pleasurable spot within sending ecstasy going through my body and look over to you.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V**  
  
I feel as if I have arrived in paradise. I clutch the edges of the table with my sweaty hands and I slide back and forth on the kitchen counter as Hannibal slams into my pussy. “_I’m coming”,_ he pants. I feel it too, the wonderful warmth spreading through every cell of my body, flooding me. I wait and scream his name while my body trembles and twitches on the cold marble kitchen counter. A wail escaping from me. 

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.**

Seeing this happen, Will twists me around to pull me up as I whimper from over-stimulation and he looks over at you and Hannibal, silently placing his hand between my spread thighs then indicates to you something making me wonder what he up to.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.**

  
Behind me, Hannibal arches his head back and comes as well, spilling his cum deep inside me. I signal to Will it’s not a good point and so I relent to my orgasm. 

Our bodies are sticky with sweat and my curls are wet and clinging to my my cheeks

_"Its not a good moment"_ I indicate to him. 

Hannibal grunts, thrusts a few times more and my body stills.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.**

  
Will sighs softly with a smile at this, while he decides to cup my_ flower ( pussy)_ in the palm of his hand then slowly strokes the wet, moist folds sending tingles running up my thighs as I shudder heavily against burying my face into the crook of his arm.

"Don't hide your face, _Muse_...." He says, breath hot against my throat and turning it feel him starting to move again as he rests his forehead against mine watching every expression I make when I feel you clasp your hand in mine.

Soon the pressure that been building up within comes to sudden climax, causing my to tense and cum heavily with soft breathless wail, followed by slumping in his arms.

My juices, starting to slowly gush down the inside of my thighs indicating the powerful...orgasm I had just experienced. Will must have cum at the sametime, because he has now softened within me and yet, I feel so sated for now I just want to sleep.

You're still clasping my hand, which makes me...happy.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.**

  
Hannibal pulls me up from the kitchen counter and wraps his arms around me from behind.

I squeeze your hand as you cum and I smile warmly at you, seeing you undone, so dishevelled but reciprocating the genuine smile. You look happy.

“Well”, Hannibal says, smirking. “That was a nice tryst”, he remarks, resting his finger on my cheek, stroking it. He plants a gentle kiss on my mouth, then leaves to draw Will away from us.

“Now we will need a bit time for us”, Hannibal winks at you and me and pulls Will up into the shower or the bedroom.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.**

_  
S_till breathing labourly, I feel the endorphins in my body feel like they just been alit and fused out, while Will slips out of me causing me to clench my thighs slightly at the sametime some warm release lightly trickles down the inside of my thighs.

I collapse into your arms, feeling a warm blanket being placed over us as Hannibal showing surprising strength - before he heads to the shower with Will - takes us both upstairs to his own bedroom where he lays me down on the right hand side and you close to the Samurai armour.

A lukewarm wet cloth begins to wipe me clean, while I see Will is doing the same for you and relax under the ministrations until finally so relaxed I feel drowsy with sleep. Soft faint music reaches my ears, making me wonder where it is coming from and yet, Hannibal bends down whispering "G_et some sleep, Muse."_ as Will whispers the same to you.

* * *


	2. The Morning After and Spending Time with the Ones we Love at a Cafe

**Muse P.O.V**

Another morning has dawned.The pale light of morning is wafting in through a gap in the curtains of the large bedchamber, while the events of last evening all come flooding back to me as I sit up in the large bed, ruffling my hand through my still-damp hair seeing the time is 5:00 in the morning meaning Hannibal, wouldn't be up until 6:00 then flick my gaze over to you.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

I groan and stretch my limbs as I wake up, noticing somehow, as if I possess a sixth sense, that you are already awake.

My curls fall in my face as I roll over and give you a kiss on your cheek.

“Good morning, my lovely Muse”, I whisper and cup your cheeks into my hands.

You smile back at me. “I hope you slept well after our conjoined tryst”, I say grinning. You look satisfied and happy.

Meanwhile I grunt as I notice my sore muscles in my legs. I feel wrecked and am not sure if I want another tryst.

After giving you another kiss on your lovely mouth I lay back into your arms. “Let’s stay in bed a little while longer”, I whisper.

You nod and we both fall as asleep again.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

The urge to catch on my sleep does sound like a good idea, while find myself nodding silently in reply - after the bout of gentle kissing - as we settle back down, curling up like kittens seeking each-other's warmth.

* * *

I'm nearly in deep sleep mode again, when a hand moving a strain of hair falling on my forehead makes me give a small "Hmmm." followed by fluttering my eyes open to reveal a fuzzy image of Hannibal, which soon clears to reveal him sitting on the side of the bed.

"Time for work, Muse." He says, causing me to shoot my eyes wide open and shooting upwards in the bed, while in the process causing you to fall out of the bed wrapped in the duvet cover with undignified yelp coming from you.

"Apologies, _Mon Amie."_ I say, helping you back onto the bed and begin to get dressed in black leather jeans and long sleeved shirt with sweet williams; lavender and iris on it than cupping your cheeks, nuzzle my nose against yours. "See you for coffee at the cafe, that peaked your interest."

Grabbing a coat from over the chair, I head downstairs rushing almost in my haste hearing you shout from downstairs that you'll see me later than out, where Hannibal waits his car for me.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V**

"I’ll be out“, Will calls from downstairs. He doesn’t want to disturb me as I am working in our private office on my computer.

“Have fun, my love”, I answer, peeking out of the door and focus on my work again. I forget the time while I take notes, research on some topics and rewrite some scenes.

Afternoon arrives too soon and when I look at the clock on the desktop of my computer I wince, knowing I meet you in twenty minutes. I have to hurry.

Luckily I have been able to finish my tasks for my project and reworked some bits of my draft for another novel to be published in a few months.

Getting up from the chair quickly I proceed to search my best summer outfit. It’s a hot day after all and I want to look good on our...date in the café Le Poirot at the harbor where we have a good sight at the various ships and the turquoise Mediterranean sea.

In the end I opt for a knee-long flowing dark red summer dress with a v neck cleavage. It’s sexy and I’m sure my Muse is going to like it. Having put on some make up, a red lipstick and my seducing eyeliner, I put on my flat elegant shoes, grab my matching crimson bag and run out of the house, letting the door fall shut with a bang.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.**

  
_Tempus fugit - how time flies by._

Sitting in the cafe Le Poirot, one feels glad that all the exams I've marked overnight for the Baltimore Horticulture University Students are finished, at the table outside on the balcony, watch a yacht with a beautiful crimson flag drifting on in the calm, turquoise water.

It makes me begin to think, would you like the gift I brought you as I open the black box I've gotten out of my bag to reveal nestled within a still needing carved heart-stone cradled in a white ferns and smiling softly, remember it had been Hannibal who had helped me find the shop that created them.

I had chosen it, because it was lying at the very behind the already carved and polished tacky ones to my mind - not really showing what the stone showed when originally found in its natural environment.

Placing it down, I also wonder if I should tell you about....No, don't think about it...Muse at the moment....then continue to look at the view, until a presence makes me turn to look upwards.

Never have you looked so radiant, while I smile softly at the sight of you in the crimson summer dress, having ideas in my head that maybe I should when your busy stitch some golden sweet Williams: Dragonflies and Sakura blossom on it.

"You...look lovely." I comment, just to see that lovely adorable blush of yours I like on your face again.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.**

  
I stand before you on the balcony and smile sheepishly. “Thanks”, I say, a little shyly, avoiding your gaze then sitting down on the chair on the opposite side of the table.

You chuckle and smile back. “You’re very welcome, Mon amie”, you say with a grin, while shoving a black box on the table towards me.

“Open it”, you tell me with another smile.

My eyes widen when I see the beautiful heart shaped stone in the box attached to a necklace. A surprised gasp leaves my mouth and my eyes sparkle. “Mon amie..” I mumble, a little breathless. “I don’t know what to say. I don’t deserve this.”

You get up and hug me and plant a chaste kiss on my temple. “Yes, you do...”, you whisper into my ear, brushing my cheek with your fingers.

I gasp at the tender touch on my sun kissed skin but before I can nuzzle into the touch, a waitress appears at the table and clears her throat, clearly wanting us to order something at the expensive café.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V**

  
The tender moment is spoiled by the waitress, who seems more about wanting to just get orders out of the way than allow for two people to have an affectionate moment, while I can see the hint of small sneer of disgust on their features.

Sitting back down, I peruse the Menu seeing how many of the things were expensive indeed it seemed the Cafe was ripping every customer who came to eat at the place.

"Are you going order or what?" the waitress says, impatiently making me shoot my eyes up to her - piercing her with the gaze - and see how she balks at this look, while soon taking the Orders that we've both chosen.

I go for cappuccino and a simple cheesecake for now, having nearly lost my appetite because of the Waitress, while you order what you like then were finally left alone, the sounds of a Busker playing a saxophone, with his friends playing a gentle Jazz piece.

I notice you’re looking at me with concern, while reach over the table to clip the heart-stone necklace around your neck and go to pull back, when you bring a hand up to cup my cheek in your warm palm.

Bringing my hand up, I place mine over yours and turning my face nuzzle into the palm at the same time inhaling from your wrist the perfume your wearing.

"Hmm, Lotus-Joy Bloom." I smile, recognising the perfume, which had been a mysterious gift from Hannibal last Christmas and for sometime had being trying to solve what fragrance it was.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V**

  
“Yes, _Mon Amie.._..very good. It’s the one Hannibal gave me ”, I answer, shuddering as your nose nuzzles the palm of my hand, taking in the exquisite perfume.

The cheap perfume of the waitress wafts through the air and I tense, quickly pulling back. We both straighten in our seats and wait until she has served your cappuccino, my cup of iced chocolate and your cheesecake.

She flings another meaningful, disdainful look at us, then whirls around to go to another table. I sigh. Homophobia is something I have rather expected to come from men and not women. I purse my lips, anger overwhelms me.

You observe me with a concerned look and you squeeze my hand. “I wish Hannibal was here “, I whisper, shooting an angry glare at the waitress.

You nod with a mischievous blink in your eyes. “This was indeed very rude, _Mon Amie”_ I frown when your mouth hangs open in surprise and your eyes shift towards the entrance of the café, making eye contact with someone.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.**

  
"Will!!!?"

Seeing him in this kind if place, surprises me as usually he was busy with the work he did for Special Agent Jack Crawford of the F.B.I Behavioural and Science Unit and find myself smiling softly up at him.

"Are you two alright?" Will asks us, sitting down in the seat next to you and find myself letting you answer as I take a sip of my cappuccino before it gets cold, not sensing another presence until a familiar warm hand touches my shoulder lightly.

"_What is it?"_ I ask Hannibal in his own native tongue, while he pulls a chair out and sits down looking at me calmly, while taking hold of my hand placing something in the palm of it.

Looking down, I see it is necklace and indicates silently with his eyes that you were the one, who decided to buy it. Knowing how I liked reading about Chinese; Japanese and Greek Mythology in the large Study/Library and clasping it softly, smile over at you as you start asking Will about his day.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.**

“_Ohhh, Mon amie_”, you exclaim in a higher pitched voice. Tears of joy brim up in your eyes. You bend over the table to hug me.

I smile. “I wanted to give you that necklace ages ago.” I flung a thankful look at Hannibal. “Thank you so much for your good advice, Hannibal.”

“It is my pleasure”, Hannibal replies with a smirk.

“But that’s not all. We have another surprise for you”, Will adds, leaning back against Hannibal’s shoulder.

“_Whaaaat_?” I exclaim in a voice slightly too loud and high-pitched. “You’re too good for us.”

People glare daggers at us and murmur something to the unfriendly waitress. She returns to our table again, irritated, asking Hannibal and Will with an equal depreciating look what they would like to drink. 

Annoyed by her unfriendly behaviour, Hannibal orders a cappuccino with a cold look in his maroon eyes and Will only a glass of water.  
  
I lean into their direction. “I’m sorry, Hannibal and Will. She is so rude. She has given _Muse_ and me quite the stare for kissing.”

Hannibal nods. “That is indeed scandalous. In jobs like these, politeness is of utmost importance.” He narrows his eyes. “I think I have another idea for a recipe”, he murmurs under his breath.

”But first the surprise”, Hannibal continues with a smile on his lips.

Our eyes grow large. “Don’t tease us...that’s rude, too.”

Will winked. “‘Course we know.” He points his fingers to a large ship, a yacht harbouring directly in front of them at the port. It is the one we have seen before. The luxurious yacht with the crimson flag.

”Do you see the yacht there?” Will asks.

We nod in unison.

“That's where you’ll both be spending the rest of the day and tonight with us.”

* * *

* * *


	3. A Wonderful Night At Sea ( PART 1)

**Nerd P.O.V.**

  
We leave the café after Hannibal has given the impolite lady the money for the - in his opinion- atrocious café and gathering some more personal information from the owner for his..._hunt_.

We make our way to the exit while beaming and hurling kisses at the grumpy waitress, halting for a moment and kissing each other intimately, just when we are about to walk through the glass door, laughing and chuckling afterwards at her face.

“You’ll have to be careful though”, Will mutters into Hannibal’s ear, following us the stairs down.“Too many people have seen us.”

Hannibal shoves his sunglasses back on his nose. “I know, Will. All good to those who wait.” He pauses. “You know this all too well, don’t you?”

Will lets out a scoff but doesn’t contradict him. “Yes..it has taken a while until I realized what I felt for you.” He kisses Hannibal on his nose.

Meanwhile, you and I wait in front of the yacht, smiling at seeing Hannibal and Will kissing.

“Aren’t they cute?” I sigh while wrapping my hand around your waist.

“Yes.._Mon Amie._ They are the cutest”, you answer and kiss my cheek again.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.**

The interior of the vessel - which has been the one with the crimson sails that we had seen from the balcony - is spacious and almost homely-like, while on the front deck is a swimming pool and to the back of the vessel an area for the Jet-ski's and diving equipment, while below deck beautiful sitting area with a kitchen nearby that has a black marble counter, while there was also a bar area close by.

The back shelves are stocked with every brand, I had heard of and some that I not even heard of before, while your ecstatic and hyperactive with joy; happiness and a huge smile on your features.

Needing some fresh air, I leave you to explore the vessel and step outside onto the balcony seeing the sun is beginning to set turning the sky into soft shades of yellow: fiery orange and soft lavender, while also a multitude of stars mixed with a swirling mass of silver and light sea bluish-green have appeared.

"Aurora Borealis." I hear Hannibal, who has come up to me and turning my face slightly see he is holding four glasses of champagne making me remember when me and him had spent time in Iceland before I met you and you met me.

He hands me the glass, making me gently take it off him and resting my elbows on the balcony rail take a sip only to start coughing heavily and spluttering as Hannibal, places the other glasses down on a table close to the balcony door.

Covering my mouth, I feel rub his hand up and down my back to soothe me and pulling my hand back stiffen heavily at the sight of blood on my hands realising what is happening then hear your excited voice calling out for me, placing my hand behind my back to hide the sight.

You weren't ready for it meant, just yet. I didn't feel like spoiling this wonderful night between the four of us with a bearer of bad news at the moment.

"Out here, _Mon Amie."_ I call to you, hearing you almost clatter into something and thankfully sort a vase filled with flowers that you had nearly knocked over than you come out, over to me.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.**

“Oops”, I exclaim, catching the vase with my hands just in time. “That was close.” Hannibal approaches me and presses as glass of champagne into my hand after I have placed it back.

I blush. “Sorry..I nearly knocked off the vase with flowers.” He purses his lips first as if to reproach me, then laughs and pets my head.

”Clumsy as always, _Nerd.”,_ he says smiling.

He shifts his gaze to _Muse,_ who is waiting at the guardrail. “She is waiting for you”, he says softly. “If you excuse me, I’ll have to prepare the aperitif for dinner.”

”What’s for dinner?” I ask with a curious expression on my face. 

“_Memeralis._ Spoils the surprise”, he answers with a soft chuckle, then turns away, enters the interior of the ship and makes his way into the cuisine.

I shift my gaze back to you and see you standing there, hands placed on the guardrail. Your face is illuminated by the silver moonlight. You smile at me but I immediately realise something is the matter as your smile is a little too tense and forced. A little too exaggerated as if you are hiding something.

Concern creeps up inside me. “Why are you hiding, _Mon amie?”_ I ask, putting your lovely, soft curls behind your ear, as I come closer to you, feeling your breath on my face.

“Everything alright?” I add, as you avoid my gaze for a moment. Looking down I see you have hidden one your hands behind your back.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.**

"I....may have to go away for a while." I reply, feeling my voice breaking hoarsely in the process and you look at me, with widened eyes, immediately grabbing my hand behind my back to reveal my clenched fist.

I want to tell you the truth of what is happening to me and yet, Hannibal and I had both agreed that until we found just what it is that we won't tell you and Will just yet.

"Lets go skinny-dipping. It will take Hannibal some time." I say, distracting you from investigating further and see you blush again, making me smile softly as I give you a light kiss on the lips then pulling back, go to leave to get when you pull me into a breathless kiss - your lips smashing into mine, while your hands fist into my long-sleeved shirt tightly.

Like your afraid if you let go of me, I'll disappear like before and bringing my hands up - cradle the back of your head with one hand to sift through your silky hair and other around your waist - while you’re leaning up slightly because you only came up to my chin as our tongues slowly and gently start to entwine inside and outside our mouths.

Saliva either being exchanged or dribbling down the sides of our mouths, while sweet mewls are coming from you and breathless pants are coming from me. Then your hand touching my belt on my jeans, makes me pull back to look down and smirking look back up at you say:

"_I guess that means yes...to skinny dipping, Mon Amie." _

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.**

  
In the kitchen area of the ship, Hannibal finds himself mewling breathlessly followed by sliding one hand back to sift through Will's hair to encourage more as a hot, moist tongue spears; licks and sucks him right there - in the one place that twitches and throbs heavily, almost like it was begging to be filled - and his cock between his spread thighs steadily drips pearls of pre-cum then arching slightly, face flushed with heat and saliva trickling down the side of his mouth and chin whimpers breathlessly.

"_Myilamis....._The food...will...ahhhh!!!...spoil." He gasps out, followed by crying out and immediately tenses heavily from head to toe at he cums heavily, splattering the wooden polished floor with white streaks and wetting the inside of his thighs.

Will gets up off his knees, while slipping between his cum-streaked thighs and squeezing them together around his cock, Hannibal allows him to be held as Will, slips it in and out of the space between his thighs then another splatter of cum paints white streaks on the polished floor and drips down inside of thighs - marking them.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.**

We pull away from each other, catching our breaths. Moans and grunts can be heard from the kitchen. I grin a little and wonder if the food actually will be served tonight but rather doubt it as a smell of burned meat permeates my nose.

“Skinny-dipping or not, _Mon amie?”_ Your question tears me out of my thoughts. You look at me with impatience in your silver-bluish doe eyes reflecting the pale light of the moon above us.

I smile at you. “Of course. It’s a great idea.” Though I secretly wonder if it’s truly a good idea after discovering the blood in your hand some moments before. But before I can decide otherwise you take me away.

Grabbing my hand, you lead me to the end of the vessel, where we climb down the ladder until we have reached the deck below from which we can enter the ocean which is calm and smooth today. The silver moonlight is reflected on the surface of the black water.  
  
As you approach me, I hitch my breath as you remove my crimson summer dress from my body and goose bumps appear on my skin. I love your tender, delicate hands on my body.

A wave of bliss rushes through me and I tremble as you carefully open up my red lace bra. A gasp escapes my lips and I drown in your beautiful, teasing eyes. I small your delicious perfume when you are close to me.

My bra flies to the ground with a soft “_whoosh_” and I blush a little as I feel your fingers running down my spine until they land on my matching red lace panty. 

Your movements are slow again. Teasing. “_Mon amie_”, I moan as you pull the panty down my thighs, standing behind me. Your hand cups my cheeks in my hands for a moment, squeezing it.   
  


I feel how slick wettens my pussy even more. Still I remain passive as you have blocked me off before and I don’t want to cross boundaries. I let you tease me. In the middle of the night under the full moon at sea where no one can see us.

You give me a short kiss, squeeze my ass again then pull the panty down to the ground.

”Your turn”, you say to me and with trembling hands I do the same. First I open the beautiful satin blouse before my hands rest on the white lace bra below for a moment before reaching behind your back to open it.

“_Mon amie_..”, you sigh, your voice trembling at my teasing strokes and squeeze of your beautiful breasts.

Grinning back at you as you tremble under my tease, I let my finger wander down your sternum, before they find your belt and unbuckle it, then pull your jeans down along with your pretty creamy lace pants. I kneel down for a moment, revelling in your beauty.

Just like you I let my hands rest on your wonderful firm ass for a moment before dragging your pants down and helping you stepping out of it.

For a moment we linger there, admiring our beautiful curves illuminated by the faint light of the moon. Like two mermaids returning back to the sea.

Then I gasp as I fall down into the water with a splash, my eyes widened in surprise as I feel the cold water on my skin, drenching my skin and getting into my mouth and nose as I dived under for a moment. It stings and I cough it out.

Seeing you prepare for a jump, I make quick and strong movements with my arms and legs in the water to swim aside; to avoid you landing on me. 

You hit the water with a splash. Water hits my face as the result of your jump. We both spit the salty water out, then burst out in cheerful and light laughter echoing over the water.  
  


* * *

**Muse P.O.V.**

  
After spitting out the salty sea-water, it actually doesn't feel cold and more like the Gulf stream - a warm current that came from warmer waters then bringing my hand up, sweep my wet hair backwards with my fingers, while looking at you with sultry gaze as also lick my lips in the process.

If Hannibal and Will, were busy having fun in the kitchen area of the ship then I didn't see why we shouldn't play the game as well.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.**

The water feels warm to the touch on my skin. I enjoy the salty water on my nude body. It is a strange feeling to move in the water without a bathing suit or bikini, but I feel free and light as if I am one with the sea. No soaked tank-tops making it harder to swim.

I see you licking your lips and watching me with a mischievous glint in your eyes. Not being able to resist, I make a few movements with my arms until I reach you. My pulse is quickening. It is so romantic and refreshingly intimate. You and me bathing naked under the silver moonlight. 

* * *

**Muse P.O.V**:

Feeling mischievous indeed, I dive underwater before you can reach me and swimming underneath you then rise upwards shooting up out the surface to be behind you.

Wrapping my arms around you, I nuzzle my noise against your throat followed by bringing my tongue out to lick it upwards at the same time slipping a hand between your thighs, already feeling the slick wetness of your _Flower ( pussy ) _that has started to form.

"Already so wet for me. I love it...when you‘re so moist, makes me want to finger you first than taste your juices. " I whisper in your ear, breathe hot against your neck and start slowly slide a finger up and down your wet, moist petals.

Bringing my other hand up to grope one of your breasts.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.**

“_Ahhhh”,_ I moan out load as I feel your wonderful skilled fingers thrusting expertly into my pussy.

As I arch my head back, I nibble at your earlobes, then graze my teeth a long the crook of your neck.

”You like it, huh?” You say to me with a wide grin as you particularly slam hard into me which makes me nearly gulp the salty water and dive under.

I cough the water out of my lungs, then swim forward to the ladder which we have lowered into the water before to be able to climb up again.

_”Mon amie?_” You ask me as you have to let go of me and your fingers slide out of my moist vagina. 

Leaning back against the ladder, clutching it with my sides, I beckon you’re to come closer. “It’s more practical doing it this way,_ Mon amie”_, I say to you.

You swim closer and you also step on the ladder, pressing me further against the metal rung of the ladder. 

Your beautiful breasts press against mine and the feeling is wonderful.

“Do you want some more, _Mon Amie?”_ You whisper into my ear, letting your finger wander down my groin again.

I nod a little.

“Yes”, I gasp. "_Ohh......Ohh!!!!"_

Now you push two fingers inside my weeping pussy. Mewls escape our mouths as you rub your body against mine. Breasts rut against breasts. The friction of our skin makes me ecstatic. I love you being so close to me. This moment is perfection.

“_It’s so beautiful_”, I whisper.

And then another sharp thrust against my G-spot follows, pushing me over the edge and I squirt out my sweet juice. I tremble and enjoy the wave of warmth rushing through my body. Your silvery-bluish eyes sparkle. “You look so good when you cum for me , mon Amie”, you whisper into my ear with a suggestive, sexy purr.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.**

Seeing you lose yourself to the pressure that come to a climax, I can't help but lean down to purr those words in your ear then my fingers still coated in your release, find myself bringing up to lips to lap the glistening juices with my tongue, giving a breathless moan at the taste.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.**

  
“Am I tasty?” I ask with an amused smile as you suck on your fingers coated with my sweet wetness. You shove your fingers back and forth, a playful and suggestive movement. Then you stop and cough again. It doesn’t sound too good. Though the night is warm, you shiver and goosebumps spread on your smooth skin.

_“Muse_”, I say with a concerned look. “Let’s get inside and grab you a towel to warm you up. I really don’t want you to be sick and catch you a cold.”   
  
You nod and so we climb up the ladder and back on the deck. I discover some towels have been placed next to our clothes and I have to smile at the gesture of Hannibal or Will. I wrap you in a towel, making sure you are warm.

”What about you, _Mon amie?_” You ask me with worries in your voice while I stand there, water dripping down.

“I have quite a stable immune system, my love”, I whisper back. “It’s you who has to take care of yourself”, I say, eyeing you with love.

Having made sure you are wrapped up in your grey towel, I grab mine up from the floor and dry my body.

I pull you into an embrace, leaning my forehead against yours. “Don’t worry, _Muse_. Whatever it is you can’t tell me, I will make sure you don’t have to worry about it tonight. I will make you mewl in the bedroom”, I purr, nibbling at your neck.

Holding the towel tightly wrapped around my body I pick up our clothes with the other hand, then drag you into the interior of the ship, making way into our bedroom, passing by Will’s and Hannibal’s from which mewls and moans come out. 

You look at me with a chuckle and I say: “Shh, let them finish what they started. Now it’s time for you to moan and call my name.”

I open the door and push you inside the tiny cabin, shoving you towards the bed. “If it’s alright for you, I take care of you now”, I mutter against your breast, after having dropped the towels to the ground.

”Yes, please”, you moan and you lay down on the silken sheets. I hover above you and my hands caress your wonderful soft breasts, nipples before one hand wanders down to your vagina, one finger circling your entrance. 

Purring in satisfaction at your trembling and twitching body, I pounce my fingers against your sweet spot. Your cheeks are flushed red and you moan the most melodic, high-pitched moans I have ever heard in our life so far.

Bowing down my head to your groin, I then let my tongue join my finger and shoot checking glances at you.

I have always wanted to taste you. It is the most precious moment in our blossoming relationship. Your wetness is sweet on my tongue as I explore your inner walls..your vulva..your clit. It’s fantastic to see how you writhe and arch your head under my care. It makes my heart fill with joy and love.

With every thrust you seem to moan louder and for a moment I worry, Hannibal and Will who have fallen silent are going to complain.

While pleasuring you further, intending to bringing you to climax with tongue and fingers, the door opens.

Light streams in and Hannibal stands in the door way, looking a little wrecked, his bangs falling over his eyes. I stop what I doing as Hannibal approaches the bed and you and me shoot irritated glances up at him.

”Skipping dinner and starting the fun without me is rude, he says in a slightly reproachful tone but also smirks.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

After we have climbed up the ladder and back onto the deck, I watch you collect a towel from the pile left near our clothes thanks to either Hannibal or Will leaving them for us - they cared so deeply for us, it made my heart ache with happiness; joy and gladness every-time - then feel you wrapping me in a the towel - which is nice and heated from being on the heater to warm it up.

"What about you, _Mon Amie._" I ask with worry in my voice, because I don't want you catching hypothermia and you thankfully reply with a good answer to my concern, while eyeing me with your love for me.

Making sure I'm wrapped up in the grey towel, I watch you grab your one from the floor and start to dry your body until you have done enough. I allow you to pull me into embrace, leaning up on your toes to rest your forehead against mine purring out words, while nibbling my neck - the one place where you insisted leaving your mark - that make my molten core between my thighs to start to throb and form juices on my_ flower's ( pussy) petals_.

Still a little dazed by everything - your feelings that seem to wrap around me like delicate fronds wrapping all around to embrace me gently in their grasp - I allow you to drag me through the interior of the ship, making our way to our sleeping quarters. 

In the process, passing by Will's and Hannibal's as mewls and moans - muffled by the closed door - make me look at you, chuckling lightly as you "_Shh_" me then finally we reach our sleeping quarters.

I have no time to react or say anything, before you push me inside - after opening the door and shutting it behind you for our privacy - shoving me towards the bed, muttering against one of my breasts about how you'll care for me then lying down on the silk sheets of the bed, feel you hover above me as your shadow covers me.

Your hands start to caress my breasts, along with nipples - allowing them to rise and peak due to your ministrations - then feel your hand sliding down my body, where soon a finger circles my moist, wet petals of my _flower (pussy). _

Soon I start to twitch and tremble, cheeks flushing crimson with heat and melodic, high-pitched moans escaping me - when I'm trying to keep quiet so don't disturb Will and Hannibal - as you set about on hitting my sweet spot within, while I find myself fisting my hands into the bed duvet cover for support.

Your head bends down to my groin area, where immediately I feel your tongue join in tandem with your finger causing me to start to writhe heavily beneath you and arching my head backwards as every thrust of your hot tongue exploring within makes me moan louder - not able to hold back my voice - then the pressure that been building up within nearly reaches a climax.

Only for it to be interrupted, when the bedroom door opens to allow for light to stream as I see Hannibal, standing there looking a little wrecked from whatever he and Will had been doing with his goldish-brown hair mixed with some hints of coming in silver falling over his eyes then approaches the bed to look down at us both.

I find myself shooting an irritated glare, because literally....I had been so close and yet, he is smirking the arrogant, but lovable all the same man. And maybe he was right, having fun without telling him was rude...in a way.

_What we're we going to do about that then? _

I wondered.

* * *


	4. A Wonderful Night at Sea ( PART 2)

**Nerd P.O.V.**

  
I glare daggers at Hannibal as he stops our intimate moment and disrupts your climax.

“Rude? You should know better, Hannibal. I could name so many occasions where you and Will had slipped away and we had to take care of dinner.” 

“And look what you have done. _Muse_ has been so close. For someone who is so keen on politeness, this was shockingly rude”, I say to him, my voice growing louder until it nearly echoes from the wall.

Hannibal is surprised at my outburst and bows his head. I hear you cough again and turn around, worried. “_Muse_”, I say softly. 

“It’s alright”, you say and you quickly hide away again. “We’re gonna talk about this”, I murmur quietly with raised eyebrows. “This doesn’t sound healthy.”

“Trust me”, you say, holding my cheeks in both your hands now after sitting up, wrapping a silken duvet around your body. “It’s fine.”

You fling a glance at Hannibal and he holds your gaze. I frown a little but sigh, knowing Hannibal is a doctor.

There is a secret but if _Muse_ chooses to keep it then it’s all fine.

The silence is tense and awkward until you decide to lift the mood again.

“Let’s enjoy the evening”, you say with a purr and you touch my pussy again which causes me to moan.

My pussy is so wet and desire seizes me. My cheeks flush a little as I lose myself in my fantasy for a moment. You pinch me and I flinch as I snap out of my fantasy.

"She's so horny", I hear you say to Hannibal with a wide grin. Hannibal grabs my crotch and I gasp as I feel his finger stroking my clit.

_"Oh, Hanni."_

Lecherous, high-pitched mewls leave my mouth.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.**

“She’s so horny.” I say to Hannibal, giving a wide grin when he silently agrees with me.

Hannibal smirks at you and starts to stroke the moist, inner wet walls. Spreading the wetness around until turning you around and bends his head downwards between your thighs licking up the inside your thighs until reaching your molten core

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.**

  
I arch my head back. This moment overwhelms me. His tongue hits my sweet spot with precision, and he drives me insane.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.**

"_I'm gonna eat you up_." He growls, wrapping his hands around your waist and sets about tasting you intimately.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.**

Nothing but lewd mewls escape my mouth as he tastes me and brings me closer.

I rut against the mattress below me. His damn, skilled tongue brings me to the verge of breaking. Warmth spreads through my body as he expertly uses it without mercy...I shudder twitch and bury my hands into the sheets below. My moans are louder now, wilder.

_“Fuck, Hannibal.” _I moan.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.**

Slowly, he brings one hand to part your moist, wet folds more and licks upwards then flips you turning you to lay on your side with his face still buried between his thighs and your face close to his groin. He is aroused heavily and seems to be indicating to pleasure him as well. His hand indicating to the zip of his trousers.

"_Nerd_, taste me?" He asks you, taking a breather as he looks at you with face flushed and pupils expanded that the ring of gold around the maroon seems brighter.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.**

“_Yes”,_ I whisper in a breathless voice and eagerly open the fly of his trousers, pulling them down until his beautiful already wet, leaking cock is exposed. I help him get out of his boxers and slacks and then we settle on the bed. He gestures me to turn around so that we can both pleasure each other

My head is turned towards his groin while he has access to my vagina hovering above his face. My soft hands caress his balls while my tongue licks around the sensitive glans...the hard, twitching shaft. We tremble at the same time as we both pleasure each other, his tongue and fingers pounding into my vagina..deeper..and deeper.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.**

Hannibal trembling slightly slides his free hand down to sift through your hair and suddenly arches against you, giving a soft breathless gasp of

"_Will..."_

Who as arrived to lay beside him with one hand slick with lube then you see up above in the mirror that Will has pierced him with lube-slick fingers starting to finger him but also indicating to the both of you not to stop doing what your both doing.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.**

I smile up at him, nod then suck harder at Hannibal’s cock, eliciting further moans from him. Warmth seizes every inch of my body as he penetrates me with his fingers. But I can’t help and look for you, feeling as you shouldn’t be left out

You stand there on the other side in front of the bed, pleased with both Hannibal’s and my dishevelled look and our flushed cheeks.

“_Muse!!!”,_ I cry out and reach for your hand. You come closer, smiling down at me.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.**

"Having fun without me. Shame on you, _Mon Amie._ " I tease, crawling onto the bed like a panther and slipping up beside you snake my arm around your waist up to one breast - squeezing it lightly as you mewl at the slight pain and bending my head down to your neck start to trail my lips up and down your neck - licking; biting and ducking the unmarked skin.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.**

All the pleasures I experience cloud my mind. Now that you are at my side, I feel completely whole. Muffled groans escape my lips as you bite into my neck.

Goosebumps spread all over my neck as you hit my erogenous spot in the crook of my neck.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.**

"_Does it feel good when I do this to your erogenous zone? How about here then_." I purr out, moving my hand from fondling your breast - the rosy nipple already peaked and ripe like a rosebud - then place it between your thighs to slip my finger alongside Hannibal's, sliding in tandem with his.

Hannibal trembling against you, while still fingering your moist, wetness feels Will start to rub his inner walls in such a way he breathlessly turns his face to allow him to be kissed heavily.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.**

“Oh yes, _Muse._”, I utter, my voice completely cracking down. “_Good”,_ you whisper into my ear and you intensify your thrust. You know exactly where to touch me and how to push my buttons.

Hannibal mewls.

_“Fuck...Will...Nerd…...I’m so close._” He gasps.

Meanwhile, I held your gaze as you fly me into paradise with your sweet finger inside me and your other hand caressing my breast. I slide my hands on Hannibal’s cock further up and down.

Then I feel Hannibal trembling beneath me and cry out as the orgasm overwhelms him. White stripes of cum paint my breast.

Hannibal’s movements grow still beneath me for a moment as he revels in his orgasm and he withdraws his finger, focusing on Will now who cups his cheek in his hand.

But I don’t care that Hannibal is distracted as I am completely under your spell. Your cheeks flush completely red as you try to give me more. Our lips meet again, we mewl and moan until a sudden rush of euphoria seizes me and I finally cum.

I cry out..

“_Muse!!!!...Hannibal!!!"_

Before I collapse as well, and I find myself shuffled up in your arms. Will takes care of Hannibal in the meantime.

Our limbs are all intertwined, the sheets are dirty, but we don’t care. Knowing fully well you haven’t cum, I feel guilt rising up inside of me. But I promise I will bring you into a paradise as well when we have recovered our strength.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V**.

  
A short respite is always recommended, while were all curled up against each-other recuperating from what had transpired and find myself keeping my arm around your waist, listening quietly to gentle snuffling your making in your sleep. 

Hannibal, who is close by to you, is sleeping with his hands in front of him being clasped by one of Will's. He looks so peaceful, like nothing could disturb him of it - except maybe a nightmare - then he suddenly whimpers, his hand lying on the top of the duvet cover starting to fist into the fabric.

Clenching and un-clenching, while I find myself slipping over you - quickly placing a pillow in your arms as a substitute - then reaching him, go to place the back of my hand against his forehead to check his temperature.

His hand comes flying upwards, grabbing it by the wrist stopping me from going any further and immediately find myself pulled up onto his lap then wrapping his arms around me lifts me up, while sliding off the bed with me in his arms.

Hannibal says nothing. Not even when were now heading through the darkened interior of the vessel, until finally we reach the balcony area where he lowers me down turning me to see what is above.

The moon has changed from silvery-grey to golden colour, which creates a golden path on the rippling water of the ocean all around us and the vessel. It is unexpected experience that only happened once in a lifetime then his arms wrap around from behind as takes hold of my chin delicately. Turning it, so I consider his maroon eyes with rings of gold around them.

"I...wanted to show you this, Muse. Because it reminds of how your feelings are towards people." Hannibal whispers to me, continuing. "Me, Will and...Nerd. I feel the waxing gibbous moon represents those feelings you have for us."

"It's.....beautiful." I whisper back feeling tears forming of gladness of him sharing such an intimate moment with me, while he pulls me for a breathless kiss that steals my breath away each-time he changes position to deepen it.

The both are so absorbed in it, that neither of us hear you and Will coming out onto the balcony, standing there watching us silently.

* * *

I see you standing on the balcony, with the view on the harbour where our ship anchors, leaning against Will’s beautiful upper body dressed in a simple white shirt.

Never before have I witnessed such a tender moment between Hannibal and you. The romantic atmosphere is striking. Even Will notices it and I see his features in the soft moonlight. A little bit..jealous?

“Are you jealous of Hannibal..and Muse?” I whisper, when I see the slight melancholic look on his face, pressing a kiss on his cheek.

“A little”, he answers and pulls me closer with his strong arm. “But if it was too bad I wouldn’t be in a relationship with you two now. Hannibal is usually the more possessive one”, Will explains, nuzzling my hair. “I found it surprising that he has taken in you two.”

There is relief in me. "Good..because I don’t want to spoil things between you and Hannibal”, I whisper and gasp as Will nibbles at my earlobe in a playful way.

”Stop thinking that...Nerd”, Will mutters and squeezes my ass with another hand which causes me to nearly let out another loud moan which would have broken the silence, if not Will has covered my mouth with his hand. 

I blush a little and he chuckles a little. “Sorry”, I gasp. “Will, I love you. Just like Hannibal and Muse”, I breathe and turn around, ignoring the sight of you and Hannibal kissing ardently.

Will places his hand on my cheek and gives me a loving look. “So do I”, he says and our forehead come close together before he draws me in a long, passionate kiss, while my hands explore his wonderful pectoral muscles beneath his white, slightly sweaty shirt.We stay that way until we hear your lewd moans and gasps on the balcony coming closer.

“Bedroom?” He asks me with raised eyebrows and I nod with a blush gracing my cheeks. Chuckling, Will then leads me to his bedroom, not having been used in a long time. This night belongs to you and Hannibal as well as Will and me.   
  


* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.**

  
It feels like is something in the air, while Hannibal and I, stumbled into his sleeping quarters - after passing Will's - and his hands over every part of my naked body, while I find myself mewling heavily at every at each touch as he lays me down of soft, warm bed-sheets.

"Hannibal...." I gasp out breathlessly, holding my arms up to him, while he hovers over me. Seeing my face flushed with heat; my hair spread out around my head and pupils expanded it seems the silvery-blue is like an everlasting swirling storm.

He looks down at me, followed by taking hold of my wrists to place in leather restraints attached to the headboard as I test them for strength then resting his forehead against mine, see he is trembling slightly like this its is first time.

"Its alright, Muse. Just being this close to you, without Will or Nerd....its a little bit unexpected." He says, answering my silent concern and leaning over me, soon pushes his hips forwards into mine.

A breathless cry comes from me, while feeling him slide his cock past my wet, moist petals of my flower ( vagina) as he grunts above me, followed by shuddering over me with mouth agape as he becomes fully sheathed within me.

"Muse.....your....so warm, hot and moist within. Next...time...I want to taste you." Hannibal pants out, his fringe falling in front of his eyes and starts to undulate his hips back and forth slipping cock in out of my moist, wet petals - which are starting to gush with juices, while squelching noises due to the copious amounts I'm producing start to fill his sleeping quarters.

My hands in the leather restraints spasm uncontrollably, while every thrust makes me wail; gasp and pant breathlessly along with mewls of:

"Ohhhh....god....Hannie!!!" Or "There.....there....don't....stop...Ahhhh...haaa!!!"

Wondering distantly as pleasure overwhelms each-time, while Hannibal grunts; whimpers and pants heavily as sweat forms on both our bodies then he grabs one leg to place over his shoulder, causing his thrusts to go deeper within as I start to give wailing moans and cries if you and Will can hear us.

"Ahhhhhhh.......Hannibal!!!.....Its...too...Ahhhh!!!....Oh, god...."

"Look at me, Muse. There is no God. Just me at this moment." Hannibal grunts out, starting to jolt my body up and down forcing more cries; moans and wails as I feel like he is absolutely wrecking me and just hoped Will is doing the same to you, while everything Hannibal does to me overwhelms me.

* * *

I’ve never been completely alone with Will before and I feel my heart wanting to jump out of my chest and burst into a million pieces. I shouldn’t be nervous and as excited as I am now after all the time we have spent together with Muse and Hannibal but I am. I can’t help but shake a little at the night that is lying ahead of me Will pulls me into the cabin and the door falls shut. 

We stand before each other and our sea bluish green eyes connect Want and love is in the air. Will is so...much taller than me. I have to tiptoe to reach his lips. While pressing me against his body, I feel his cock already being hard erect now, pressing against my belly. 

Smiling he cups my cheeks into his hand and he kisses me ardently. I moan and groan against his mouth during the kisses. His stubbles tickle me and I have to laugh a bit.

“Oh Will”, I sigh in between the fevered kisses. “I love you”, I moan. ”I have always wanted to be..with you like this.” ”Me too”, he replies. I rest my head against his chest and feel his heart pounding fast, just like mine.”

Then he nudges me on the bed, removes my pajama and my lace panties. They are already drenched with my wetness, leaking out of my slit. 

He grins at my arousal weeping out of my vagina and licks the sweet juice away.”Someone is already pretty wet for me.” I nod weakly. 

”I will make you feel good tonight, baby”, Will whispers from the end of the bed between my legs and shows me the sex toy he has fetched in the mean time and before long I lose myself in the madness caused by his skilled tongue, licking at my vulva and the wonderful thrusts of the golden dildo. I cry out loud , feeling so full and I am not ashamed as I hear voices from the cabin next to us, making me think of you and Hannibal. 

“That’s right”, Will purrs between my thighs, when I let out a particular loud moan.“Show them we are having our fun tonight, too.” 

Before long, he climbs out of his boxers, puts his dildo away and replaces it with his cock. ”Yes, yes, yes”, I gasp, bucking up my hips and locking my legs around his waist. 

With every thrust he makes we moan and gasp together. My nails are buried in his wonderful muscular back and before long we switch. It is me who know rides him on his cock and he grasps my hips and supports me while I fuck myself on his large cock.

“So good..Daddy”, I moan and whisper in a breathy voice.

“Yes”, Will moans. “Show Daddy, what a good girl you are”, he said and bucks his hips up, thrusting harder against my clit.

I ride him faster and harder until we’re close to our climax. Our blue eyes connect again and there is unbridled lust in our gaze. Having pulled out, he lifts my bottom up while pressing my upper body down on the mattress.

“Yes, fuck me hard from behind , Daddy”, I cry. 

”Oh yes, baby”, Will grunts and thrusts into me again.

He fucks me hard and rough just like I want it, sating the ache inside me. So good. I love being fucked like a whore and I let him hear that with my cries. “I’m your whore...yes..I want more .”

Before long I find myself trembling and twitching as my hot wet juice squirts out of my vagina.

“So wet and tight”, Will grunts and then I feel him jerk behind me as he cums inside the condom. We both feel ecstatic and collapse on the bed. We rest for now but the night isn’t over.

“This was so wonderful”, I whisper as he pulls me into an embrace into his strong arms and he nuzzles my hair. “Yes”, he whispers.

I close my eyes and wonder how you feel right now. At Will’s side I feel safe and loved but a part is missing.

* * *


	5. A Wonderful Night At Sea (PART 3)

**Muse P.O.V.**

  
Hearing your cries, while still recovering from my first intense orgasm I feel Hannibal, flip me onto my front - where he undoes the restraints on my wrists - then pulls me up onto my hands and knees, cupping from behind where so much of my juices have formed on my flowers petals. He starts to stroke, slipping a finger up and down between them and find myself humping into his hand needing his cock instead to sate the burning ache within me.  
  


My face is flushed so much, I can feel the heat on them as his fingers begin to really make me wet, moist that my juices start to soak the mussed up bed cover then breathlessly find myself gasping out the words.

_" Tevelis.......Prasau......breed me!!" _

Followed by starting to rock my hips back and forth into his hand, feeling my ass brush against his cock and wonder what it feel like to have him take me that way. But for now, all I wanted was him within to soothe the burning ache within my_ flower ( vagina). _

He gets over me, keeping my spine dipped a certain way and moving his fingers away soon places both hands on my hips in a bruising grip then slams me back on his cock in one single thrust making me shoot my head backwards to give a keening wail - like a cats wail.

"Stay in that position,_ Kitten."_ He commands me, making me give a whimpering mewl at the word and starts to jolt me back and forth, slamming his cock so deeply into my _flower ( vagina )_ within I cannot keep my voice down at all as my juices flow heavily more and more I wish you were here to lap it up with your tongue.

Hannibal, fully gets over me - mounting me more thoroughly - and moving one hand up my chest begins to caress one of my breasts at the same-time I hear the bedchamber door opening and see you there with Will, while Hannibal indicates to the both of you to watch us both.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.**

Will and I carefully open the door to your cabin after having rested entwined and entangled on our bed for some time before he suggested to look after you and Hannibal with an impish smile. He and I simply can’t leave you alone even though we have enjoyed the intimacy.

The sight of you being fucked so thoroughly by Hannibal with his rough thrusts and you calling out my name in between is arousing me again. But this time it’s my turn to watch and I hold your hand as you long for connection.

Will goes to the other side of the bed as Hannibal calls out his name.

I insert my finger into my wet clit, feeling the juice flowing again as you make such wanton noises, shrill cries and Hannibal grunts in pleasure

“Oh..._.Mon Amie”_, you whimper while Hannibal fucks harder and faster. “_I’m such a whore”,_ I hear you say then to Hannibal who growls “_Yes, you’re my whore”,_ while his thrusts speed up and the bed is creaking under your frantic movements.

I smirk at the use of language and it completely turns me on. You usually blush and shy away when you say such things but hearing these filthy words leave your wonderful pink lips is sexy.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

_"Mon Amie.._..I'm....I'm...." I whimper out, needing a word to undo me and start to rock my hips into Hannibal's rough thrusts at the same time watching you touch yourself in front of me, legs spread wide enough as wantonly cry and pant ou_t "I'm such a whore, Tevelis!!!_" .

Hearing Hannibal growl out, words to me, while the bed starts creaking and I find myself looking at you mouth agape and cheeks flushed with heat, while saliva trickles out the side of my mouth. I'm being overwhelmed and yet, also wondering what is Will doing.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

The rougher the sex gets, the louder the bed creaks under the weight of your bodies and the further the headboard is slammed onto the wall, the faster I thrust my finger into my vagina and push harder until I hit my sweet spot

Will, the other side, holds Hannibal’s hand, licks around his neck and strokes himself with his other free hand

“W..Will”, we hear Hannibal moan and gasp and shifts glances at him, kissing him while he continues to fuck you into oblivion

I smile at you and you smile back at me. Withdrawing my finger from my clit, I bend down to you and let you suck my finger

You suck my fingers, lick away the sweet liquid and cry “So good, _Mon amie”_, before your body starts jerking and twitching beneath Hannibal’s body

Hannibal then turns his gaze back to you and he nibbles at your earlobes and his lips find yours and he gasps “I’m cumming soon, _Muse.”_

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

Taking it slowly into my mouth, I swirl my tongue around it and lap up your glistening juices then start to feel my body jerking and twitching, while I need release after this long. But for some reason I can't until Hannibal whispers those words in my ear.

I try to cum, only nothing happens and whimpering at you and Will indicate my problem.

_"Mon Amie...Hannibal...Will...prasau....I need.....to....cum.....i need to cum!!!"_ I whimper out, feeling the pressure but still won't over the edge.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

Hannibal, Will and I see how you try to cum and push yourself over. Will whispers something into Hannibal’s ear and he nods. He pulls out and turns you around on the bed, so that your lovely bottom is pushed up.

”Different angle, Muse ”, Hannibal grunts and pushes his cock in again, fucking you from behind.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

When Hannibal says _"Different angle, Muse_" and feeling him raise my ass up in the air so it is presented, give a whimper at being taken from behind in the angle than look over to you.

I need you close and indicate with my eyes to move closer to me, while my flower is still gushing juices thickly than gasp out to you "_Lick me...Mon Amie."_

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

I see what Hannibal is doing and approach him.

_ “Let me help you_”, I say to Hannibal and he nods. Carefully I slip one finger in.

Then I hear you gasping “_Lick me..Mon Amie.”_

Hannibal pulls back, seeing what I am doing, and he lets me taste you and lick away your juice and the pre-cum of Hannibal

Satisfied purrs and moans leave your lips.

_“Yes, Mon Amie”,_ I hear you moan. Hannibal strokes himself while watching us

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

I hadn't expected the finger and clench slightly with soft whimper, but really I want your tongue tasting me. Pleasuring me, while notice Hannibal has pulled out of me and reaching to him indicate I need him inside me as you do it.

_"Tevelis...please...place your cock in me.....Prasau...breed me..prasau"_ I pant out to him, looking at you, him and Will needing the three of you.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

_”Sure, my lovely Muse”_, Will smirks and climbs on bed, stroking his cock, watching while I continue to lick you eliciting further moans and demanding _“I need more”_ of you.

“Such an impatient girl”, Hannibal remarked and slaps your beautiful peach ass with the palm of his hand.

“So greedy”, Will agrees and he hits your ass, too. “Be good for your _daddies”,_ he says.

_“Y..yes”_, you moan and you try to hold still. A sigh of relief escapes your lips when Hannibal’s cock fills you up nicely and I keep licking and sucking from beneath Hannibal

“Better?” Will asks you with a smirk.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V: **

"Better?" I hear Will asking me, while I had not expected both them before to slap my ass causing me to involuntary clench around Hannibal's cock in the process then breathlessly nod. Not able to form a coherent sentence because of overwhelming pleasure all three of you are giving me.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

Hannibal bends over your lower back to leave love bites beneath your spine and on your butt while pushing his cock inside with hard, rough thrusts.

_“Ohhhh...Hannibal..Mon Amie"_, you gasp. You’re leaking more of your sweet wetness and I keep licking it with the head of my tongue from your thighs.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

Gasping; panting and trembling I feel like fine piano strings being tuned as the both of overwhelm me - your tongue pleasuring me intimately and Hannibal, pounding into me from behind as I feel him leaving love bites.

A hand reaches down, tilting my chin upwards so I consider sea-bluish green eyes then Will's lips cover mine, kissing me breathlessly as our tongues begin to entwine inside and outside our mouths with saliva either being exchanged or dribbling down the side our mouths. Pressure that been building within for quite time soon reaches me, while I...release my lips from Will's, my back arching heavily.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

Hannibal feels your body convulsing with tremors which pushes him to the edge as well. He buries his nail in the tender skin of your back and a wail leaves his mouth.

_“I can’t hold back anymore, Muse.”_

You break away from your ardent kiss with Will for a moment and join in the wail as you feel the blissful warmth of the orgasm rushing through your body as Hannibal slams into you without holding himself back and I keep licking and massaging your breasts from below while you keep your bottom pushed up.

_“Fuck..yes...." _I hear you groan and you arch your head back, wet curls falling loosely in your face.

_“I want you to cum, Hannibal."_ you moan obscenely.

Will moans as well seeing you completely undone

Hannibal holds his gaze with Will while he spasms and he jolts and trembles when he finally cums_. _

_“Will”,_ he says, a tear welling up in his eyes.

_“Mon...amie..._." you pant and seek for eye contact with me. I immediately realise that you need me in this very moment and I retreat from below and crouch towards you and hold your hand while keeping your gaze as long as you enjoy this marvellous wave of euphoria rushing though you

I ruffle though your beautiful sea bluish-green and lilac mixed wet curls and press kisses on your temple, your cheek and your mouth. Hannibal finally stills behind and before long he collapses on the sheets below us. You lie down as well and I smile at you looking so thoroughly happy.

But Will needs to be sated, too, so I kiss you and I leave the bed and kneel before Will, ready to pleasure him

Will smiles. “You don’t have to”, he says in a soft voice but I look at him with my puppy eyes. “But I don’t mind either”, he says and yanks my curls while I wrap my hand and mouth around his dark pink leaking cock

I take him deep inside my mouth and he gasps as he feels fingers wandering along his ass.

A breathless gasp escapes Will as he now feels Hannibal’s finger in his hole, stretching him, then pounding against his prostate mercilessly, eliciting further moans from him

I suck at his cock, at his glans, then let my tongue run down his shaft until it reaches his beautiful testicles.

My focus is now on them. I nibble_ “Nhhhgh_”, he groans. “Hannibal..Nerd.” I taste his testicles, nibble at them while my hand slides up and down his wet cock, lubricated with my saliva and his pre-cum

Then I gasp as well as you have climbed out of the bed after you have relaxed and now I find myself trembling for you lick around my vulva, my clit, causing me to distract for a moment.

The sensation makes me shudder and sparks waves of bliss inside me. Feeling Will’s bluish eyes on me, I suck and lick around his cock as well

Hannibal nibbles and bites on Will‘s long swan neck while he hits his prostate glands with expert thrusts.

He pants and grabs a fistful of my hair which is a little painful..but somehow I like it when he does it this way

The tensing of his muscles and the ecstatic expression on Will’s face tells me he is close.

So I lick and suck faster, letting him fuck my mouth even though my eyes water as he pushes deeper until I nearly gag

“Good girl”, he pants again while being constantly pushed towards the edge, towards his climax.

I am overwhelmed by the sensations. You tasting my wetness and now thrusting your finger inside my leaking slit while I am being so full with Will’s cock above. I feel full. Used. I liked it a lot.

Shortly before I feel my own climax welling up in my body, Will cums and I gag around his cock, a little crying but I am taking all of his cum inside my mouth. Some drips ran down the corners of my mouth but I take all of it

Will cries and pants our names repeatedly. “_Fuck..Hannibal..Nerd.”_ He repeats these words like a mantra

Seeing this happening, I move my face close licking the trickle up with the tip of my tongue at the same time crooking my fingers a certain way within your moist, wet petals.

I swallow everything down and he eyed me with a smile and nuzzles my hair before he falls into Hannibal‘s strong arms behind him and is then being dragged on the bed.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

"I need a shower. Join me?" I ask you, slipping off the bed and holding out my hand to you.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

"Of course, _Muse,_ I say with a wide smile, wiping away the drops of cum from my mouth.

Still a little hazy I take your hand and let you drag me out of the room.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

"Stop..." I say, when I notice you doing so and leaning forwards lap up the droplets with my tongue, eyes fluttering at the taste of Will's release.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

I raise my eyebrows as you lick away the droplets from the corners of my mouth and giggle a little. “He’s tasty, eh?” I smirk at you.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

"Haaa...one night I want to taste all three of you." I pant out, only to frown suddenly when I realise something as a light trickle runs down my leg making me quickly head to the bathroom closing the door behind for privacy leaving you concerned on the other side.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

“Very tasty”, you say with a grin. “Though I think your taste might be hard to beat.” You lick your lips again in that damn sexy manner. “

\---------------------

I knock at the door. “_Mon Amie_”, I call, a disconcerted look only face. “What’s wrong? Please open the door.” I knock again, as you don’t open the door and I hear a slight sobbing thinking of breaking it down if you don’t reacts

My pulse is quickening and my thoughts are racing in my brain. “What the hell is wrong?” The heart inside me aches for you don’t want to open the door. Then I realise I’ve seen something running along your thighs and my eyes widen at the thought you and Hannibal have not used a condom.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V: **

"I'm....fine...." I reply back, even though I'm sobbing slightly and wiping away the tears, take a deep breath to calm myself feeling such a deuce for not taking a conception pill or even asking Hannibal to wear a condom.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

"Really?” I call again, not utterly convinced. “It doesn’t sound like that.” I pause, my voice growing softer. “Muse, I can help you. We can help you.”

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

"It....Do you have those morning pills,_ Mon Amie?_" I ask, opening the bathroom door slightly ajar and flick my gaze to Hannibal indicating silently I needed to talk in private as I step out, keeping now a towel wrapped around my lower half.

"Its....complicated....its....something me and Hannibal can't explain." I reply, remembering the first nights of the ominous, mysterious illness affecting me and making me vomit up blood.

Your gaze flicks over to Hannibal.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

“No..I don’t take any pills to be honest”, I admit to you looking through the cleavage of the door. “I used a condom with Will. “ Hannibal grabs me by the shoulder and pushes me aside. “Let me talk to _Muse”_, he says and walks through the door, shutting me out, leaving me and a baffled Will behind.

You are there in the bathroom with a towel wrapped around your body. Hannibal pulls you into an embrace.

“_Muse”_, he says quietly. “Hannibal”, you say, nuzzling in his strong arms.

"I..we didn’t use any contraception“, you say sobbing.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

"YOU....!!!? " I shout after sobbing out those words, followed by hitting his chest with my fists until shuddering heavily with hitched sobs coming from me. You stare at me in shock and surprisement at my actions.

Reaching out to me with one hand as I not meaning to but it happens slap your hand away.

Hissing at you.

_"Don't touch me!!"_

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V: **

_"Muse", I_ say. I am utterly shocked at your outburst of anger. You shove me away as I try to get closer and it hurts me. "Fine, I growl.Then don’t talk to me. I’ve had it with your secrets.“

I walk out of the room in anger. There is a lot of frustration building up inside of me. Will follows me into the bed room where I sit down and bury my face in my hands.

I start to cry. I just can’t understand why you are being so secretive and defensive. For reasons unknown to me I am so vulnerable and emotions well up inside of me, tainting my mood like a black oil slick.

_"Nerd“,_ Will says with a frown and compassionate look on his face.

Because of his empathetic nature he seems to understand me and my feelings. "_Muse_ is going through a lot..it seems. Give her a little time“, he said. He rocks me in his arms.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V: **

My heart skips a double beat, followed by choking out your name going to reach for you when Hannibal, after you left slams the bathroom door shut then a echo of a slap fills the bathroom followed by me cry escaping me as I fall against the bathroom wall. I look up weakly at Hannibal, seeing how his features have changed to harsh and cold as blood trickles down the side of my lower lip.

"Hannibal...!!!??" I plead out, reaching out for him only for my hands to be slapped away then he heads out of the bathroom leaving me alone. Utterly alone.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

Hannibal looks down at you with a cold and disappointed look on his face. “This was very rude, _Muse._” He then said in a cool tone. “You should not take our help for granted. Think about what you have just done. Rudeness is something I don’t approve of.”

You break out in tears, wrap your arms around you and cry in a very heart-breaking way. Your thoughts drift back to the time when you were together with Matthew Brown.

\----------------------

Hannibal doesn’t join us in the bedroom. Will lies beside me, holding me in his strong arms. “You know”, I say to him while tears stream down my cheeks. “It hurts me if she doesn’t want to talk.”

Will pets my curls and wipes away my tears. “I know it does”, he says . “‘But it’s not good if you force her to talk about it. She has gone though something bad probably.” My eyes widen and my stomach clenches uncomfortably at the thought.

”I should have known”, I tell Will who lies beside me. ”I should have been more careful and understanding.” I bury my head into his arms

”You couldn't have known”, Will says and kisses me tenderly. ”It was her decision to keep it from you”, he continues. ”You need a different strategy to make her open up. Show her you do care.”

I nod and find guilt devouring me inside like a black monster from the deepest cave.

When a shriek cry reaches my ear I flinch and sit up. "_Muse",_ I say to myself again, while I'm crying as well.

”You better check on her again, _Nerd”_, Will says. I nod. Swinging my leg over the edge, I get up, wrap a kimono around me and head for the bathroom

Will then follows me. “I’ll look for Hannibal”, he says. “I’ll try to bring him back to reason.” In the bathroom I find you sitting in the tub. Water is pouring in from the golden faucet . Water nearly floods over the edges of the bathtub.

The sight of you sitting there, having wrapped your arms around you in the now tepid water, breaks my heart. You don't hear me approaching at first. Too lost in your bad thoughts apparently.

Wails and whimpers reverberate in the room which make the hair on my back stand up . “_Muse_”, I say and approach you slowly but you don’t listen.

Fuck. What should I do now? I’ve never felt so helpless and lost.

“_Muse._” I say again, nuzzling in your drenched curls.

Having discarded the kimono to the ground I then enter the bathtub and close the faucet, causing the water to stop running. 

I sit next to you in the round whirlpool and wrap my arm around your shoulder. Your wails seem to diminish luckily. “That’s right, _Muse”_, I calm you while planting kisses on your wet cheeks.

“I’m here”, I whisper into your ear. “I’m really sorry for what I’ve told you before.” I say. “Please look up at me, _Muse”_, I beg you as you still keep your face on your knees.

“I am just sick with worry, _Muse”_, I continue. “I’ll be sitting here as long as necessary.”

* * *

**Muse P.O.V: **

Distantly I hear a voice breaking through the swirling white mass around in my Memory Palace as my memories of Matthew Brown float around me, different events and times in the relationship when I not known what he was doing to me. I pull myself out of the Memory Palace, followed lifting my head from my knees to look at you.

"_Mon Amie._.." I say, my voice hoarse from wailing and screaming, followed by looking around to see I have nearly flooded the bathroom. " What have I done? Where....is Hannibal? I have..." I begin to say, going to get when I slip falling into your arms.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V: **

A weight falls my shoulders as you finally talk to me although your face is a little puffed from crying.

”_Shhh_”, I coo you while rocking you in my arms in the ways.

”Hannibal is with Will, I think” I answer. ”He needs to..calm down a little bit.”

”You know how Hannibal can be”, I continue. Your lips tremble again as if you want to cry once more.

"I'm a...wreck my self. I'm.....needing to apologise to Hannibal." I say, when you tell me Will is with Hannibal and find my lips trembling. I do want to cry again, but decide not tom

”Everything’s gonna be alright,_ Muse”_, I tell in a soothing voice. “Hannibal won’t be angry forever”, I assure you and squeeze your hand.

“There’s a time for that. Right now I think, he needs to talk to Will.”

I see that you started to shiver in the now rather cool water. “Do you mind if I wash your hair,_ Muse?”_

* * *

**Muse P.O.V: **

Hearing the strains of the Harpsichord, I look at you when I recognise it as a lullaby my mother used to sing then hearing you ask if you can wash my sea bluish green hair with lilac mixed with it nod silently in reply.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

Having removed the stopper and let out a considerable amount of the cold water, I put it back on the ground of the bath tub, then add some more hot water to prevent you from freezing.

I then have to get out of the tub to fetch the shampoo and conditioner. I fetch your favourite ones smelling of apricot, peach and vanilla.

With careful hands I massage the shampoo into your curls after having wrapped a towel around my body.

The sound of the harpsichord is beautiful and all of a sudden I hear you humming to the tune played on the instrument.

“You know the song”, I remark while treating your gorgeous sea bluish green hair with utmost care.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V**

Still leaning against you, I keep my hands resting on your hips and face buried in the crook of your neck, until your hands reach for the shampoo I like. I smile softly at the scents of apricot; peach and vanilla - all the natural ones not the artificial stuff made by Hannibal himself - then tilt my head backwards as you massaged it in.

"I can tell you the lyrics" I say, quietly and flick my eyes down to you as you continue. "Do you want to hear them?"

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V: **

“But of course, my dear _Muse”_, I answer while now rinsing the exquisite natural shampoo from your hair. “I want to learn that song.”

* * *

**Muse P.O.V: **

I ask, caressing your hip slightly with one hand to ground me. Smiling, I remember the lyrics: 

_A glistening drop of amber descends downwards_

_While on the willows of the bank of the river the leaves have already changed to Autumnal colours_

_I hold you in my arms my little one_

_Cradling you close to my breast, while you gently look in wonder at the nature around you_

_A kingfisher with its feathers gleaming in the sunlight_

_A small group of deer with a stag grazing on the other side_

_I hold you close my little one_

_Show the delights of the wildlife and their habits_

_Where the fox lives in old oak tree with roots spreading around_

_The mole that goes digging underground_

_The rabbits that play among the field of Lunus Flowers_

_I always will be here to hold you little one_

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V**

“Let me hear how beautiful you can sing”, I purr while now applying the conditioner one your hair.

Finishing singing the song, I hear the harpsichord had finished at the same time I had. The fact Hannibal knew the lullaby made me wonder had he known my mother or something.

The sound of your crystal clear voice combined with the harpsichord playing above us is fantastic and a shiver runs down my spine as your voice echoes through the room, singing this wonderful song with the enthralling lyrics

“Bravo,_ Muse”_, I say and have to wipe away tears streaming down my cheeks. “That was absolutely beautiful.”

The fact that the harpsichord had finished at the same time as _Muse_, has astounded me a little bit. Hannibal and _Muse_ are so attuned to each other - even though there was a conflict now.

Having finished washing you hair, I fetch a warm, freshly laundered towel and present it to you. “Come, _Muse”_, I say in a gentle voice. “It’s time to eat something. It will raise your mood.”

* * *

**Muse P.O.V: **

"It...is a lullaby my Mother used to sing to me when I was a baby. " I say, smiling softly and soon feel stomach rumbling when you mention food then allow you to lead me out of the bathroom; through the bedroom to the kitchen area as I see Hannibal and Will are sitting at the curved chaise lounge, illuminated by the ornate orchid shaped lamps on the walls.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V: **

I go to speak, but decide better of it and stepping into the kitchen area with you sit on one of the bar stools.

“What a wonderful lullaby”, I say to you while we walk in to the kitchen. Hannibal and Will are seated down and immersed in a conversation and I feel your jaw tensing as you wonder what to say to them before you think better of it

I gesture you to take a seat at the bar. “How about a quick veggie stir fry?” I ask you while looking for ingredients in the fridge and in the drawers.

You nod. “Sounds fantastic”, you say with a faint smile. I then quickly chop some bell peppers, onions, zucchini, saute them with sesame oil and teriyaki sauce.

The smell of the food I bring to the table is so delicious that even Hannibal and Will are drawn to the table where we are seated.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

I give my reply, watching you get the ingredients for the stir fry, while flicking my gaze over to Hannibal who I see is starting to tremble slightly as Will grabs his fingers holding his hand out of reach as they kiss gently and slowly then it changes to them clasping until both sense the food cooking

"Say it." I hear Will saying to him, while I reach for the sake under the counter and place it out with four cups.

“It smells wonderful,_ Nerd”_, Will remarks, then looks in the pan for leftover serving. “I quite agree”, Hannibal says. “But why didn’t you use the beef stripes in the fridge?” He asks. “I wanted to cut down the meat a little bit “, I answer. “Too much red meat is bad for your health.”

* * *

**Muse P.O.V: **

Hannibal blinks at you, followed by accepting this and sits down at the table then looks over to me then to you then back to me again.

He goes to speak, only to close his mouth as it seems the words can't seem to come out at all, while I reach over to hand him his sake cup and pour some sake for him.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V: **

Will helps me with laying the table for the four of us. While we do this I notice that the air is a little tense and that Hannibal keeps looking from me to you.

Neither you nor him are able to say something breaking the tense silence.

Instead I say “_Bon Appetit_” to everyone when everything’s ready and fill the bowls of you with a serving of rice and sautéed vegetables.

Then I fetch the bottle of sake and pour in a considerable amount into Hannibal’s and your cup

* * *

**Muse P.O.V: **

_"Nerd._..not too much." Hannibal says, placing his up slightly when the cup nearly begins to overflow then bringing it up to lips takes a sip of some followed by reaching for the chopsticks for the four of us.

Hearing his hoarse voice, makes my chest ache and reach the chopsticks before he does then begin to hand them out.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V: **

“Oops”, I exclaim when the cup nearly overflows. Will steadies my hand when he sees mine is trembling a little, as tense as I am. Worries creep through my head. Will Muse and Hannibal reconcile?

* * *

**Muse P.O.V: **

All the chopsticks have Chinese characters meaning things and handing the last pair over to Hannibal, feel our hands meet in the middle as he takes hold of my wrist and I his. The chopsticks facing upwards to the light showing the lettering of_ Xiang_ and _Meng Yuan_, translating roughly to "_long-awaited dream"_ and _"dream come true"_ as you gasp slightly at it. 

Hannibal lets go of my wrist and taking the chopsticks says "I apologise, _Muse_....for what happened. Now let us eat this wonderful meal, _Nerd_ as made for us all." Then waits until you have sat down at the table.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V**

I gasp as my eyes shift to the meaning of the signs and I can’t help but smile sheepishly as I discover the meaning.

Everyone tucks in and I find myself crying out of joy as the tenseness of the situation dissolved into thin air.

I am happy. “_Mhm”_, Will says with a smile. “Even though it’s vegetarian, it’s a really good meal”, he says and I squeeze his hand.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V: **

The tension does dissolve away and find myself enjoying the stir fry with rice, that I find myself laughing when you see me pretend to drown it in soya sauce.

Hannibal, flicks your gaze over you causing you drop some of your food back into your bowl and winks at you, causing an adorable blush to rise on your cheeks.

"Nothing wrong with it at all. Delicious and made with perfection." He says, reaching over for seconds and placing seconds in everyone bowls.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V**

“I am very glad to hear that “, I hear myself laughing. Now I can finally breathe in more deeply as the situation has improved a little.

Your hand reaches out to wipe away the soy sauce from my chest and my face as I was a little clumsy as Hannibal has winked at me.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

"So, I have something planned....just one last thing tonight. Though...i mean Will has." Hannibal says, a blush forming on his cheeks as I wipe the soya sauce off with a cloth then continue to eat, seeing how Will is smirking behind his sake cup.

“And what is that?” I ask with a suspicious grin on my face. I can guess his intention but still I want him to admit it in front of me.

"....it...." He begins to say, only to bite his bottom lip and turn his face away with the blush becoming more evident on his fine cheeks as Will, sighs softly then slipping off the bar stool, goes behind him.

"Tell them, Hannibal." Will purrs out, in his Louisiana accent that it surprises me and you followed by Hannibal clearing his throat.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V: **

Hannibal clears his throat. “I want to hunt with you and Will”, he says. The room falls silent.

I can’t believe what I have just heard. Hannibal wants to take Muse and me on the hunt. My heartbeat flutters a little at the thought.

I have only hunted with Will before and never with Hannibal. Since we live together I have focused on my new life with my beloved _Muse_ and our _Murder husbands_ protecting us

Sensing my agitation, you squeeze my hand to calm and ground me.

Hannibal and Will eye is in expectation and our gaze, yours and mine meet.

“Who do we hunt?” I ask Hannibal.

He smirks. “You have met our victim already.”

Your lips curl into a devilish smile and I wince as you squeeze my hand in anticipation. “Ouch”, I exclaim.

You don’t listen. There is a tinge of red in your eyes. A spark indicating your thirst for murder.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

"Ahhh.....the Waitress with the cheap lipstick." I reply, finishing of my sake and squeezing your hand as a devilish smile graces my features. "Sorry,_ Mon Amie_." I apologise.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V: **

My eyes widen at the revelation and I can’t help but smile.

That person is truly an abomination and deserves to be wiped off the earth

* * *

**Muse P.O.V: **

Releasing your hand and placing my cup down, feeling my Inner beast howling to get out of my skin. 

"Hannibal, are you sure _Mon Amie_ is ready?" I ask, making you look at me.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

“Of course “, Hannibal says immediately, without blinking. His eyes are now ravenous and showing ferocious hunger as well.

“I know her potential”, he says, reaching over the table for my hand. “I have discussed it with Will.”

Excitement rushes through my body. Something..unknown stirs inside me. Something wild..like a predator breaking free from its cage

You flinch a little as you see the ravenous look in my eyes.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

I flick my gaze over to you then test you, immediately flick out the devils claw knife and place it against your throat or would have if you hadn't blocked it.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

I block the devils claw knife with a quick movement of my hands and grab your wrists tightly

You quickly withdraw your hand out of my grasp

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

"Good...you'll need that." I refer seeing the look and flick my gaze down to your wrists then immediately snake my hand out your grasp.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

“I think she’s ready”, you say with hitched breath and with a relieved smile.

Hannibal and Will smirk.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V: **

"This..." I say, referring to the devils claw knife. "You cannot use."

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V: **

I frown a little. “Why can’t I use the knife?”

This is indeed a curious thing. Why shouldn’t I use the knife she had shown me?

“But well, I can get my own knife”, I say shrugging.

“It’s settled then”, Hannibal remarks calmly.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

Then folding it, place it away seeing how you have noticed Japanese lettering on it and sigh softly when you ask me. "Here try to stab me with it." I say, hauling you off and leading you into the centre of the sitting area.

I hand it to you. Indicating to try with it first before we proceed with Will and Hannibal.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

“Let’s clean up and we will tell you exactly how we’re going to proceed”, Will throws in from behind while cleaning the bowls.

I nod at you and grab the handle of the devil claw knife. It flashes a little as I touch it.

I hold as electricity runs through my hands..It feels like as if I shouldn’t touch it.

Gripping it tightly I try to fling it at you but I gasp, 

“Why doesn’t it work?” I ask, the blade trembling in my hand. “You’re right, _Mon Amie.”_

Hannibal walks over to us and looks at us, his features darkening. “It really isn’t a good idea,_ Muse_ and _Nerd.”_

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

"Apologises, Hannibal. But _Mon Amie_ to learn this Hunt want be like the Training Hunts we had over the years. Both me and you have Pack Hunted, but...never Mon Amie because the Prey was too risky and situation dangerous." I say, fingering the Japanese lettering on the carved handle as I see your wanting to know what it means.

"_Mon Amie,_ do you know what this means?" I ask you, while Will places a mask with a shroud on it and antlers rising from the head of it on the kitchen counter along with hooved clawed high heels and a feather sarong made from different coloured feathers - goldenish brown; sea bluish green; orange and many others.

Continuing to speak.

"_Necro Memories._ This knife holds memories of every victim killed by it. It has been handed down my generation since the time of the legend of _Micheal Koolhaas_ \- my distant Ancestor. Only I can weld it due to the _Blood Ritual_ that happens." I tell you. 

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

I blink in confusion, looking from the Japanese blade to the mask with the shroud and the antlers. “I actually have no clue at all, _Mon Amie_, but I know that I can do it if you explain it to me in detail”, I say, looking from Will to you.

Hannibal interrupts us. “We don’t have much time for long explanations. What is important to know is that everyone of us is going to wear such a mask.”

“We are hunting like Ninjas, _Mon Amie”,_ you whisper into my ear. “And this weapon is meant only for me...no other person can touch or wield it."

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

"There’s a spell on the blade.” Hannibal says, surprising you he knew about it.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

“Oh wow”, is the only thing I manage to say. “That..that is very impressive”, I find myself saying. When I met you I always wondered why there was a mysterious air surrounding you but now it seems I have gotten a step closer to your secret.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V**

Moving away, I pick up the mask and feathered shawl starting to slip them on until finally I'm ready as I highlight my lips with black lipstick then flick my gaze over to you.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

“It makes sense now”, I agree, nodding thoughtfully. Seeing you put on the mask, I pick up mine from the table which is adorned with colourful feathers.

I gaze at the lipstick in your hand and with a smile you hand it to me, gesturing me to highlight my lips as well which I do with utmost pleasure.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V**

"Your disguise. Don't take it off, until after the_ Hunt_ is done." I say, helping you adjust it and stepping back watch you highlight your lips.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

Will and Hannibal then rummage in another room for something..for their blades and knives as well as an assortment of other useful tools.

Hannibal and Will return with the weapons to us. They have daggers and blades in their hand. I marvel at the appearance of Hannibal and Will. They are dressed in black and look like true ninjas with their terrifying masks.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V: **

"Kabuki masks." I tell you, when you go to ask them both. 

Watching Hannibal soon hand you a small dagger and belt to tuck it into, while you seem a bit disappointed but decide you do with it for now.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V: **

“These are for you, _Nerd”_, Hannibal says to me and hands me the small dagger and a belt to tuck it in. He eyes me through the slits of his mask. I feel a little disappointed that he doesn’t want me to give the sharper blade but I don’t contradict him

“For now I want you to watch us..Will.._Muse_ and me”, he explains. “To learn how it is done”, he says.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

"_Mon Amie,_ ready?" I call to you, from the deck and hear him explaining that he wants you to watch us - me, Will and him.

Seeing how you notice the array of weapons that are attached to my belt.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V: **

I nod and put the daggers away. Shifting my gaze to you I notice you already have some daggers and your..devil claw knife as well, along with a long thin blade attached to your belt

“Yes”, I say, feeling fierce and proud to be part of this hunt.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

"Good...you will need your_ Inner Beast_ tonight." I say, proud of seeing you this but also concerned.

Hearing Hannibal calling for us both, while Will is now steering the ship steadily to the port. 

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

“_Muse...Nerd._ Let’s go. We don’t have much time.” Hearing Hannibal’s muffled voice, we obey . Will steers the ship steadily to the port where we have started our journey some hours ago.

Everything is silent as we climb down from the ship after having ensured the ship is anchored and safe.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

Seeing the port coming into view, I turn to face you and jumping up flip myself as the moonlight shines onto my body then land on the port silently without climbing down instead.

"I'll train you to that next time." I remark, noticing your gaze on me.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

Your movements are catlike and elegant. A true hunter. I smile then follow you. Will and Hannibal catch me as I jump down from the boat.

Luckily they can’t see me blush. “We definitely have to get you some ninja training “, Will murmurs. "You need to be silent as the night or the FBI will have us thrown in jail this morning already”, he reproaches me.

I glimpse at our surroundings. Everything is peaceful and quiet. Looking up at the sky, the silver moon casts its silver rays down on us. I feel a nudge on my shoulder. You make an impatient movement with your head and I follow. Before morning dawns we have to be gone again.

There’s not much time to lose.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

The area of where our Prey is,is a woodland glade in Baltimore Park where the the deciduous and evergreen trees have grown thickly creating an almost dense forest.

Chanting soon reaches your ears, while I look over to Hannibal and Will, who take hold of you indicating to watch the first part of our Hunt as they bring you to a spot where you spot our Prey and other people all wearing hooded cloaks and white masks.

The Chanting is very homophobic and I can see before I set off you are bristling with rage, your _Inner Beast_ starting to come out its cocoon.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

“W...what is that?” I hiss in a very angry tone. My_ Inner Beast_ is awakening and fuels me with rage. I feel..light and full of energy. A low growl rumbles in my chest.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

"A Cult trying to summon a demon. To destroy their enemies - the LGBT community - and run by the one called Supreme Leader." Hannibal whispers in your ear, while indicating to be silent as I prepare myself.

Taking a deep calming breath, I flash-step immediately that one moment I was there beside than you see me rising from black writhing smoke holding two curved devil claws in my hands crossed over my chest than left my head up as you hear shocked gasps of _"It worked....!!!!"._....and _"The Demon as arrived after all"_ and "_The Supreme Leader was right!!!!"_

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V: **

My hands wander down to the daggers on my black belt attached on my hip as I see that there are two women in the middle of the circle. My sense of hearing and seeing is keen and I can literally feel their pain.

_“Mon amie”_, you tell me while stepping out of the smoke. “Your task is to free the two women in the middle.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

Then you hear me say words after silently communicating those words to you, but my voice is disembodied and doesn't sound like it all more demonic "_Who as summoned thee? Who calls one from the shadows? WHO!!!"_

Lunging for one of the cloaked figures, I tilt my head at certain angle seeing fear now full their eyes and pulling back slash across their throat creating an arc which allows for crimson to spurt outwards into the night air, while screams soon join.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

While you three are busy fighting the men, I dash forward and approach the trembling victims in the middle.

Both women look up at me with fear art first but when I cut through their ropes and ties, they relax.

“Thank you”, the girl with the brown curly hair and the doe eyes tells me. “I really appreciate it.”

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

I flip upwards, twisting in mid air and landing soon begin to weave through the mass group as you save the trembling woman and immediately notice a cloaked figure coming behind you as your cutting their ropes. Running up, I jump upwards and twist their neck effectively as you console the two woman.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V**

I merely nod, not wanting to betray my true nature.

“Behind you”, the blonde woman squeals and I gasp as I feel something touch me. I quickly turn around and draw my daggers.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

The body of the cloaked person falls to ground beside you with muffled thump, making you look down.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V**

But a body collapses in front of me and I exhale sharply

“You have to be more careful, Mon Amie”, your familiar voice reproaches me.

I look down to the ground for a second, feeling as if I have disappointed everyone and not paid enough attention.

“Thank you, _Mon amie”,_ I pant. Your gloves brush over my cheeks and then you turn away again “_You’re welcome. Finish your work.”_

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

_"Mon Amie_, Duck!!!" I suddenly warn you, followed by swinging my leg out to hit a cloaked figure through the head with a long spike coming out of them.

After saying "Finish your work" to you, while pulling the spike out and allowing the body to crumple to the forest floor. The scent of spilled blood is in the air, while I look for the waitress than spot her looking around pale and white as a sheet than starts to run off deeper into the forest. Into the deep parts, where this Hunt was really going to test you.

You run with me, keeping close so you don't get lost as Hannibal and Will appear bounding and leaping across fallen over branches and boulders larger than you and me until finally Hannibal comes up beside you as I partner with Will.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V**

I manage to duck myself away just in time as another clothed figure wants to attack me

I quickly loosen the ties of the women and pull of the cloaks of the hooded corpses on the ground.

“Here, take it”, I say to them. Then I find myself being pulled away

You drag me by your hand and then we run. “The waitress is part of the cult”, you say to me in my head

My_ Inner Beast_ is now raging and howling and it lends me speed.

“Go with Hannibal”, you tell me inside my head and I nod. I see you disappearing from view behind the thick branches and trees but I trust you will be fine

Next to me in the dark forest, Hannibal comes up to me. “There are two of them we haven’t caught”, he growls, his eyes burning red behind his mask.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

Running with Will, I reach the area and lunge off a boulder on all fours feeling my other secret coming out - the fact my family were _egi-einhammer_ ( Skin-changers) - feeling my bones shifting and changing until finally I'm in my _Beast form_ \- a tall writhing mass of blackness looking like wolf mixed with Stag - then scenting the air, tilt my head back to give an earth-shattering howl to tell Hannibal where we are.

You soon appear, followed by staring at me in amazement and wonder at the form of my _Inner Beast._

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V: **

With widened eyes I see Hannibal transforming into the_ Wendigo_ \- his beast form and in a matter of seconds a sharp pain soars through my back and my limbs and I find myself transforming as well

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

I come over to watch, seeing how your changing as well and wait to see what you become. What has been hiding in that chrysalis of yours.

"Show me....your_ Inner Beast,_ Mon Amie." I growl softly at you, my voice deep and rumbling like wind ruffling through the top of trees.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

I can’t see exactly what I have become but from the paws beneath me as I gallop over the wet leaves and the soft brown earth, the branches scratching me while me fight our way through it, I figure I must be a black panther.

My body feels light as I run, taking turns here and there

“I do like your beast form”, Hannibal hisses beside me. Even though he is fast, he has difficulties catching up with my speed

In front of me a figure has fallen to the ground. “Now, _Nerd_”, Hannibal growls. _“Kill”,_ he orders me

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

Catching up with you, I encircle you seeing part of your body is a black panther mixed with serpent - the tail flicking back and forth - and rack of antlers slightly smaller than mine on the crown of your head. Hannibal in his Wendigo form it seems cannot catch up with you.

I watch him give a command of _"Kill"_ and my blood sings in delight when I see you are eager for it.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

With a loud roar rumbling in my chest I increase my speed even more, leaving Hannibal behind me and with a wide jump I linger at the figure lying on the ground

Tearing the cloak of the person’s body, I recognise it’s the waitress of the cafe.

Her eyes are widened with fear as I gnaw and tear at her clothes before sinking my paws and teeth into her flesh. A shriek wail escapes her mouth.

_“Noooooo”,_ she screams and yells.

“_Please...don’t”,_ she tries to plead at me with tears in her eyes.

I don’t listen to her as my claws keep sinking into her flesh, ripping out bloody pieces of fat and muscle tissue

But suddenly I don’t sense Hannibal behind me. Leaving the women beneath me to die on the cold forest ground I turn around and my eyes widen.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

Coming up to you, my blackness ever writhing; twisting and pulsating I listen to her wails and snarling heavily bite down on her face hard, crushing bone immediately to send blood spurting upward into the air then notice your reaching for her heart. Remembering Hannibal's warning, I slam you away from the victim.

You get back up, snarling at me with fangs bared and try to get to the open chest again as I hold you back with my black, writhing tendrils wrapping around slightly.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

“Don’t”, you hiss at me and tear me away before I can eat the heart of the victim.

“Listen..to..me, _Mon amie”_, you say to me, your voice echoing in my head. “It.will..do your harm”, you pant while I hover on top of you in my anger

I don’t want to do it but my _Inner Beast_ is so strong

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

"Mon Amie, I mean it. Your form can't take it at the moment. You need more experience." I tell you, stroking you quivering body with the tendrils to soothe you.

Suddenly you fling me away with surprising strength using my tendrils against me and find myself crashing into large tree, shattering some of it instantly into splinters followed by hearing you yelping in pain.

Lifting my head, I see another cloaked figure holding a dagger with certain sigils has managed to stab you and shooting my tendrils outwards grab hold of them, wrapping them around the cloaked figures body. I lift them up into the air at the same time the hooded cloak falls off to reveal Mason Verger who grins down at us, while you come beside - blood plipping onto the forest floor.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

_“MUSE_”, I shout inside my head.I’m...so...sorry”, I reach out to you. “I can’t..control it”

You don’t answer and I am scared. I am disoriented and feel weak.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

I don't answer you, because I'm angry that you've been harmed - my _Mate_ and my _Lover._

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

A sharp pain jolts though my body and I wail and howl in pain as another figure with a manic grin etched on the piggish face manages to stab me with a blade

_“Nerd_”, I hear Hannibal and Will in my head. “Hannibal...Will”, I call. “Where are you?”

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

Flinging Mason hard at the rock-face, I manage to embed him in the rock as he coughs up blood and yet, still grins the damm cockroach. I turn to you, seeing your eyes are glazed and your calling out for Hannibal and Will, who soon appear.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V: **

“Time to die, you stupid cat “, Mason Verger grins down at me. “Then I’m going to slaughter the _faggots_...but I might keep your _Mate_ for breeding.”

Blood gushes out of my shoulder and hip where he has stabbed me but my _Inner Beast_ is back and more determined than ever

I summon the strength within me as I want to protect my_ Pack_ from being killed and maimed.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

I let you at him, still pinned to the rock-face.

You tear. You ravage every part of him, all that same time he is laughing his head off.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

Rage makes me forget the pain inside me. Relieved to see Hannibal, Will and you again, I jump off the ground and lungs at Mason who is being pinned against the rock

“Damn...why is he still ALIVE”, I yell in my head.

I am furious at his resilience and I slash through his abdomen with my paws, continuing to slice through the belly and the chest cavity

Decided to take his heart to finish this charade once and for all.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V: **

Bristling, I shoot a tendril through his metaphorical third eye in his forehead and out the other side as he lowers hos head looking at your wound the grins as my eyes widen. _"No!!! He wouldn't"_ I curse and immediately he says the word "_Death Kiss_" causing your wound to explode open.

His heart is still in your jaws, while I whip my tendrils out catch you in their embrace, cradling you close and wrapping around the both of us block out everything even the moonlight.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

_“Arrrrghh_”, I gasp as the wound bursts open as he speaks the word and the pain is almost unbearable.

To finish the _Supreme leader_ I am urged by Hannibal to bite into the heart which I do even though the pain of my wounds drives me crazy.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

Within the writhing, pulsating and moving black _Nest,_ I keep you close to me as you do so and outside I sense Mason being destroyed finally. 

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

I sink my sharp fangs into the black heart of the abominable creature. “Spit it out, _Mon Amie_, you yell in my head.

Not knowing why but trusting you, I spit the flesh out of my mouth. It was bitter and not tasty anyway.

Then I collapse into your now human arms behind me and we lie on the ground.

“Well done,_ Nerd_”, Will says. Hannibal hums as well. I love your arms wrapped around me.

But then I collapse to the ground as the stab wounds take their toll on me

“_Mon..amie”_, I say to you while you stroke my face.

Then everything turns black.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

Then indicate you need to spit it out, which you do so and moving it away with a tendril then allow the Nest to dissolve away as I have to let you go, after a gentle hug and you soon see why. I'm still in my beast form transitioning then your eyes slip close.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

Mason Verger lay dead on the soft brown earth, his corpse utterly destroyed and ravaged. I feel my consciousness drift away after spitting out the heart. The last sight before I faint has been your wonderful beast form..your worried red eyes before you start to change into the human form again

When I wake up I find myself being carried by Hannibal still in his wendigo form. I look back and wonder where Will and you have gone.

_“Muse..”_, I call to you. “Don’t sorry,_ Nerd”,_ I head your voice inside my head. “We had to get rid of the body.”

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

Walking with Will - after disposing the body of Mason Verger - still in my _Beast form_ I hear you calling for me asking a question and reply back, while keeping you from probing further so you can't sense I'm still transitioning between my _Beast form_ and Human form.

_"Muse.._." Will says to me, when I have to lean against a tree for support as we now head back through the forest and to the port where our vessel is.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

He halts. “There is still someone out there”, he says. He sniffs the air. “Another _Predator.”_

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

"I'm...alright.....I think. I usually change back by now...What!!!?" I begin to say, then hiss when he say those words.

"Another predator....dammit!!! Matthew!!" I curse heavily, snarling so heavily that the tendrils on my body begin to writhe and pulsate heavily, while I feel your concern coming through the _four-way Bond._

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

Hannibal and I pause as we feel your anxiety and concern in our hearts. “Hey...what’s wrong?” I ask back. “Bring _Nerd_ back to the vessel, Hannibal”, Will calls. “Quickly!”

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

I begin to run on all fours, crashing into stuff at the same time than come skidding down a slope to appear in front of you and Hannibal, looking around in every direction until his hand touching my back calms my rage.

Knowing your concerned, I go over and nuzzle you affectionately to calm you than indicate to Hannibal to go ahead without me. "Go, I'll be along soon."

I shout, followed by you trying to get out of Hannibal's grip in desperation wanting to stay with me.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

I let go of Hannibal and manage to stand on my now human legs again. The adrenaline, the feeling of threat and the re-awakening of my _Inner Beas_t gives me strength.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

_"Mon Amie_....Leave now. This _Predator_ ain't like Mason or the Waitress. I mean it, this highly dangerous." I warn you, not wanting to confront Matthew at all.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

_“Nerd_..no”, Hannibal growls and pulls me back again. “No...I want to fight with _Muse”_, I scream but he is stronger and overwhelms me

Then another growl and wail breaks the silence and from the shadows of the trees a large black hawk-like creature emerges.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

You try to step forwards, but I slam a large redwood trunk I'm front of you causing the earth to shake beneath your feet.

With my tendrils, hearing your wails and screams coming from behind then a eerie chuckle fills the forest, followed by a shadow jumping downwards as you manage to scramble up the trunk to try and leap at them, while I shoot my tendrils out pinning you to the trunk.

Matthew's beast form is just as it was all those years ago when we had met. A black hawk-like creature with the body of white Bengal tiger and a mass of barbed tails.

They whip menacingly in the air, while you try to wriggle free wanting to help me.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V: **

With a loud roar the beast form of Will lounges at the hawk-like creature and pins him down. “_Please...be safe”_, I reach out to you while Hannibal runs away with me.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

You want to fight. You want to maim and kill this creature who is connected to my....secret _Past._

Thankfully Hannibal has made you change your mind and I watch you both disappear from sight now. Only to sense you both coming back

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

Hannibal then stops as he senses that Will is in distress and I find myself being dumped to the ground again.

Wrath fuels me once more and I see my arms and legs transforming once again until I am the deadly black panther with the serpent tail again.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

_"Mon Amie._...Hannibal....dammit...to hell....don't. He's too strong for your Beast forms!!!" I snarl out in your heads, hitting you with mental lash within your minds.

I don't want you both hurt.

Matthew, lifts his head up and smirking at me drags his claws down Will's back causing him to scream heavily than snarling, every part of me bristling lunge at him.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

_“I AM NOT LEAVING_”, I roar in my head. Hannibal then dashes out, speeding out, panting heavily as he tries to reach the spot where Will is fighting with the new enemy.

I follow Hannibal, galloping over the ground again, to the slope, using my acute and keen sense of smell

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

Sensing you arriving, I try to block you from seeing the horror and shock as copious amounts of crimson petals coat the forest floor and my fully fledged Beast form.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

“We can take him out together”, I snarl back in our mental connection.

“W..what are you doing, _Mon amie?”_ I ask when seeing the crimson petals on the ground, confused.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

Snarling heavily, my tendrils become more pronounced and the crimson petals soon become tall spikes as Hannibal quickly pulls you back to safe distance. Then the crimson spikes surge forwards stabbing into Matthew again and again, while he lunges and pins me down stabbing into my chest with his beak.

_"Nerd.._..distract him. He must not reach _Muse's_ heart!!!" Will shouts at you, while you look at me thrashing underneath the other _Predator._

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

Will, panting heavily and blood gushing out of his backside gets up from behind and jumps at his back.

But is being thrown back on the ground again.

He then shouts at me to distract him. With horror in my eyes I see that he has..you..my _MATE_..pinned down to the ground.

A loud roar escapes my throat which draws the predator’s attention. _“LEAVE..MUSE..ALONE”_, I shout using the ability for telepathy.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

There is cracking noise, followed to your horror you see my chest has been opened revealing my heart beating within at the sametime you hear Matthew saying words to me.

His words are drowned out by that, while he flicks his gaze to you and smirks down at me than getting up, pads towards you as I crawl backwards towards a large pool of a lake, until slipping into it.

Water helped heal my wounds, while I wince slightly as the wound that been made by his beak begins to re-stitch itself than hear you yelping heavily.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

The distraction has worked out. I see you crawl away from the other _Predator,_ but now he lunges at me.

“_NERD”,_ Hannibal yells and he headbutts other_ Predator_ from the side.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

Creating a deep pool of blackness in front of me, I dive into it and move silently across the forest floor until I'm underneath where Hannibal has managed to headbutt Matthew to than summoning the crimson petals stab both the spikes of them and my tendrils straight into his body from all angles causing him to screech heavily.

Blood shoots outwards in all directions, hitting the ground with hissing noises as a foul stench begins to full your nostrils.

You watch from up on the fallen redwood trunk as slowly pull him down into the black inky mass that reminds of a oil spill and disappear from sight.

Concern starts to rise within you as you start to call my name again and again.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

I stand there and watch as the monstrous creature disappears..but I also don’t see you anymore. Desperation seizes me as you don’t respond to my mental calls.

“Hannibal...Will?” I call. “Anyone?”

My breathing is frantic and soon I find myself transforming back as I am not used to long fights in my new body.

No one answers and panic seizes me. My lips tremble. I don’t want to lose you all. I stumble through the woods. Branches scratch my face as I push through them. Making my way to the spot where you have been last, I still don’t see anything.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

Suddenly another black inky pool appears, while I come rising out of it completely covered in the black stuff - now back in Human form - as you see Hannibal and Will are holding me up, while I indicate to them to let me go.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V: **

_“Muse!!!”_, I yell, my voice echoing through the woods. I run forward, glad to see you alive again.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

I stumble forwards slightly, collapsing onto my hands and knees followed by vomiting up black gore until finally I'm alright and lifting my head finding myself saying "I need....a fucking shower." causing you to laugh at those words.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

I laugh as you collapse in my arms and press your face to my chest. It doesn’t matter if you’re full of that black gore. I am glad you are alive.

Still, there are so many questions that needed answering.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

Getting up, I head up to you as the black pool dissolves to become a bed of wildflowers behind me with a sea bluish green and lilac rose in the centre.

_"Mon Amie,_ you'll get mucky." I say, when you lean up to kiss me but because your insistent allow you to pull me down for a kiss.

Your tongue flicks over my lip, seeking permission and opening my mouth feel your tongue trying to coax mine to do the same for you.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

I want more of you. I want to take you right there on the cool, brown earth. My tongue is eagerly exploring your mouth. It is demanding and you allow it to intrude and entwine it with yours

Our kiss is languished and long but just when I am about to explore your body and slip my hand underneath it, Will pulls me away.

"This is not the time”, he says with a faint smile. Hannibal hums in agreement. “You don’t want the _Beast hunters_ of the FBI to find us here”, he warns me when I shoot a puppy look up at them.

“Let’s get out of here”, Will says and offers us a hand until we stand on our feet again.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

The urge to _Mate -_ like my kind does - rises within me, while feeling you being pulled away by Will as I quell the urge of it. My _Mating Ritual_ for my kind - the _egi-himmer_ (Skin-changers) - was violent and involved being bitten on the throat. 

Looking upwards I see it is starting to become dawn, while Hannibal comes up beside me wrapping my feather sarong around me and taking your hand, run with you back to port in flash-step mode. The trees becoming blurred around us until finally slowing down when we reach the port.

There is no-one else around to see us thankfully as you still wanting to kiss me, pull me close as we get onto the deck and into the main sitting area.

Then push me down onto curved sofa, while I admonish you that Hannibal will punish us for inking the sofa up.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

Whines and whimpers escape my mouth as we sit there on the deck and retreat into the sitting area behind.

“I was so worried something happened to you”, I whine against your mouth. I ignore the calls of Will and Hannibal to get cleaned up. We sit there, kissing as if our lives depend on it.

Your lips wander, going to the crook of my neck and I gasp as you kiss and lick the sensitive spot there.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

"_Mon Amie_...the sofa..." I try to say, but you glare at me to shut me up and allow you to kiss me heavily as your hand splays on my chest when you say those words and slips down to the sarong knickers than decide to let my lips wander to the crook of your neck.

I begin to trail my lips up and down, my eyes itching at the same time as the urge to _Mate_ with you rises again, your neck, while you peel back the sarong knickers and slip your hand within.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

Sensing your urge in side you, I pull at your clothes. First our belts with the weapons land on the floor with a loud clang.

Before our masks are sent off in another corner of the room.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

Thankfully mine and yours land safely in a basket, while I’m only in the feathered sarong now and still covered slightly in the black inkiness. I peel the top part away from my breasts, causing them to jiggle slightly to our amusement.

Then fully off, flinging it to washing basket and indicate to you to peel of the sarong knickers with sultry look - my eyes still slitted slightly because of my Inner Beast wanting you so much.

Thankfully mine and yours land safely in a basket, while I'm only in the feathered sarong now and still covered slightly in the black inkiness. I peel the top part away from my breasts, causing them to jiggle slightly to our amusement.

Then fully off, flinging it to washing basket and indicate to you to peel of the sarong knickers with sultry look - my eyes still slitted slightly because of my _Inner Beast_ wanting you so much.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V**

I see the urge of_ Bonding_ with me in your eyes as you slip a hand under my black armour. Your pupils dilate. My_ Inner Beast_ purrs as well as you pull down my knickers and expose my beautiful red lingerie - a red bra and a G-string. The sight of it makes you growl.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

Slipping them off, I fling them over to the washing basket, while soon seeing the crimson lingerie - a crimson bra and G-string, causing a growl to escape my lips.

"_Mon Amie, you...are positively sinful_." I purr heavily in appreciation, while my slitted eyes glow more - an ever seeming mass of a whirlpool of silvery blue - making you feel like I could pull you in those depths.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

Your eyes - I could drown in them. They are like the deep blue ocean we were sailing upon a few hours ago.

Our bodies rut against each other and gasps leave my mouth as your hands slip beneath my bra and cup my breast into your hand. The couch beneath us creaks but none of us bother.

The door opens and Hannibal and Will, now cleaned and freshly showered peek around the corner.

"Ah, there they are", Will says with a smirk. "I think we are just in time", he purrs into Hannibal's ear, wrapping a hand around his waist.

Meanwhile I explore the marvellous curves of your body, squeezing the breasts in my hands. The rest of your clothes are peeled of hastily as you growl into my ear: "I want you now."

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

_“Mon... Amie...._I want you now." I growl out, soon mewling when you squeeze my breasts and arch slightly curving my back sensuously that the sweat forming on my bare skin still covered in black ink gleams in the dawn-light.

Un-arching, I push you back onto the sofa to get over you when suddenly Hannibal, who has come up behind me wraps his arms around me - one hand going to my breast and other between my spread thighs.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

"You're not cleaned up, properly", Hannibal scolds you, while pressing kisses on your cheeks, on your throat and lets his hands wander down "It's dangerous.,...you might be contaminated, _Muse_", he continues.

Will stands behind me and pulls me off the couch so that I land into his arms. Hannibal does the same to you.

"It's time for a shower", Will purrs into my ear.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

"Alright....let's get cleaned up." I say, feeling him start to carry me down the corridor to the bathroom as Will, follows with you in his arms as Hannibal slips a hand between our bodies, causing me to give a hitched gasp when he peels of the sarong knickers dropping them soon into wash-basket near the bathroom door.

I'm placed down, while you are at the sametime and soon you come up to me reaching for me with your hands, while Hannibal indicates to us both to get in the large shower.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

The water is running down our bodies. Skin slaps on skin. Limbs are entangled. It is not comfortable in the shower even though it offers enough space for four people. We are pressed against the walls, our limbs straddled as Hannibal and Will brush and rinse away the dirt stains, the black gore clinging to our hair, faces and bodies.

We look at each other and hold our hands as Hannibal and Will spoil us while cleaning us.

It seems our _Bond is_ now stronger than before. When Hannibal hits your sweet spot in your vagina while standing behind, I feel it too. The blissful heat, the euphoria.

We truly are_ conjoined_ as both our bodies convulse at the same time with tremors when Will and Hannibal push into us.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V: **

Clasping my fingers in your's, I slam my other hand against the glass that has become steamed up, while Hannibal makes me moan and mewl breathlessly in the shower at the sametime the _Bond_ thrums with such energy, tears fill my eyes.

_"Mon... amie...Hannibal....Will!!!"_ I cry out, followed by nearly sliding down the wall if weren't for him holding me up.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

_"Oh God",_ I wail while I squeeze your fingers tight. Will and Hannibal are now on their knees and licking the juice flowing out of our moist petals.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

Flicking my gaze over to you, I lean forwards to kiss you heavily as Will pushes you against me, breasts against breasts and our moist, wetness' when suddenly Hannibal is between my thighs, making me cradle the back of his head with both hands - rocking my hips into his warm, moist mouth.

You decide to pull into a breathless, ravaging kiss overwhelming my mouth with your tongue entwining with mine as he does it. 

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

This moment is so precious. The heat overwhelming me, I thrust my tongue into your mouth. I am greedy and wanting. Our _Inner Beasts_ are all purring and howling in pleasure.

I cup your marvellous buttocks into my hands, giving them a nice squeeze while Hannibal tastes and spoils you with his tongue.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

Hannibal is relentless, while Will is for you as kiss you back, changing position each-time to deepen the kiss mewling breathlessly when you squeeze my ass-cheeks in your hands.

"I'm....gonna.....I'm...gonna...." I gasp heavily in the kiss, indicating to you the pressure that been building up within me is coming to a climax.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

_"This is so wonderful_", I say in my head to you, Hannibal and Will. "_I love you all so MUCH!"_ Especially the last sentence reverberates in our mental connection like an echo in the mountains

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

I grip you more tightly, only to release your lips arching heavily to give a keening wail of pleasure when you say those words shuddering through the climax that hits me so hard, it leaves me breathless.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

I can feel the orgasm building up inside of you as we are _conjoined._ When you tremble, I do so as well.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

"_Were Bonded for life now_." I reply in your head, soon shuddering again when another explosive orgasm hits me causing me to immediately release a flood my juices into Hannibal's mouth.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

When the orgasm crashes through us, we both grip each other tightly and lose ourselves in the moment.

I then sink my teeth into the crook of your neck. In my human form I don't have fangs, but I leave a little mark on your skin.

_"Bite me",_ I demand of you in spirit. Seeing you nod, I bare my neck for you.

You don’t hesitate and you _Bond _with me as well.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

"Ahhh...._Mon Amie_." I sigh softly, feeling you mark me, and trembling see you bare your throat for me. My fangs start to form, while forming the _Bonding Saliva_ and immediately I bite down into your neck hard, holding you close to me.

Blood lightly trickles from the wound, while I start to pump the _Bonding Saliva_ within your blood-stream feeling your hands clawing down my back, creating long grooves as your claws form unexpectedly.

Then satisfied it is done, pull away from you neck taking my fangs out and begin to lap the wound clean - healing it with my saliva.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

When you mark me, blood droplets gush out of my neck and I gasp as I feel the strange feeling, like that of an electric shock spreading through my limbs.

But my eyes widen as the wound seems to heal quite nicely when your saliva meets the opened wound. We ignore Will and Hannibal for a moment who have gotten up from the wet tiles and smile at us.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

"I have...you, _Mon Amie_." I whisper in your ear, while Hannibal wraps his arms around me gently and places his lips against my throat - on the other side, the unblemished side - as you see his fangs have formed. You understand this would fully consummate the four-way _Bond_ between us all.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

I give you a wide smile and nod at you. Will does the same to me and pulls me close to him. I tilt my head to the side to let Will access the unmarked side.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

They both bite down at the sametime, while distantly I hear myself give a keening wail followed by sinking into an unconscious state soon afterwards.

\-----------------

_Memories_ \- yours and mine float about my _Memory Palac_e as it now begins to combine with yours, while we lay curled up foetal position in mid-air until finally it dissolves away to reveal we have both been laid down on the large king size bed, while Hannibal is lying behind me and Will, behind you.

"_Mon...Amie._..." I say, reaching my hand out to stroke your cheek with the back of my knuckles, while you grab it to place against your cheek and inhale deeply the scent coming from me.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

I feel as if I am in trance and I forget the surroundings around me for a moment. I don't even notice how Will and Hannibal carry us to the bed.

My eyes widen as I can see into the vast mind palace of yours. For a moment it is overwhelming as the information..the memories rush through my brain like cars on a highway,

I can gather glimpses of a magnificent landscape in my mind now..white, enormous glaciers..beautiful lakes...

It must be Iceland, I guess.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

"_Mon Amie....my Memory Palace is vast_." I say, my voice echoing around you even though you can't see me. "_Here what your seeing is my homeland."_

The scenery changes, revealing a field of waving gold wheat in the Icelandic mountains, while you see a younger version of me as a child running towards a tall large figure standing on the bridge of the hill with two other younger people.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

"It is beautiful", I say to you with a wide smile while you take me by my hand and show me how you grew up. I see a delicate figure, a child running up a hill and deduce it must be you.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

_"Muse, come on. It's time to go_." You hear Past voice of whoever this person was, shouting to my younger self who is giggling and laughing, while soon reaching the large figure. You watch as they pick up my younger self, spinning me around in the air as happiness; love and joy wrap around you.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

Then suddenly something disrupts the wonderful, happy memories. Like an oil spill darkness creeps in and worry seizes me.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

_"Papa!!!_" You hear the younger me, giggling and soon your pulled into another memory which immediately disturbs you.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

_"MUSE",_ I call out to you. For a moment I can't see anything. Darkness surrounds me. Only the waning moon sheds its light on us.

"Here I am", you say to me, wrapping your arms around me while standing behind me.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V: **

Sensing your panic and confusion, I soon appear beside you - rose petals forming until solidifying - and taking hold of you, immediately cover your eyes to block out the next sight.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

I hear a scream and then flinch and jump to the side with you.

Flower petals block my sight right now and I frown. I can still hear the screams and a familiar voice in the distance.

The voice of the _predator_ who attacked us last night.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

Wrapping my other hand around you, feeling you jump in my arms and begin to hum the lullaby quickly as the screams begin to get louder as you hear one voice saying _"Not my baby!!!! NOT MY BABY!!!"_

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

"M._..Mon amie",_ I manage to get out. "What is that? Why is this the same monster who attacked us tonight?"

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

_"Don't you understand, were...Mates you and I. That child is rightfully mine_!!" The _predator_ \- who attacked us last night - hisses, making you ask me the question trying to make sense of the violent memory.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

For a moment your eyes avoid my gaze and your face grows pensive and distant. I can see that these memories are not very comfortable for you.

I press you closer to me as I sense tears running down your pale face.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

"Matthew Brown....my _former Mate."_ I reply, lowering my hand from your eyes and pull you close to me, feeling tears blind my vision.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

The wheels are turning in my head...now I see the truth behind the incidents.

_"Oh no..._", I mutter. The shrieks of your past self are painful to hear and I pull you tightly to me.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

"Don't look at what he did next....Please don't look." I whisper, not wanting you see what he did when you realise when my past self had been screaming "N_OT MY BABY!!!"_ what it had been.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

Tears are now streaming down my face as well as I witness the horrific deeds of your _former Mate._

_"Oh....my...god",_ I gasp and nuzzle my nose in your hair.

You're quivering so much that I decide to end this and break the connection.

We gasp and tremble and open our eyes, waking up from our conjoined trip into our _Memory palace._

I open my eyes and find myself curled up in your embrace. Hannibal and Will eye us with worry on their face.

_"Mon amie",_ I whisper, brushing my fingers over your cheek as you still pant heavily. "You're safe now."

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

Real world returns, while I lay there trembling heavily next to you Hannibal takes hold of my wrist to measure my pulse then places the back of his hand against my forehead to check my temperature. I'm still panting heavily. while you brush your fingers against my cheek to soothe me.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

I look up into their faces. Both plant kisses on our foreheads, then cover us with a duvet.

Before I can open my mouth and say something, Hannibal smiles at me, taking Will's hand into his. "Don't worry about it,_ Nerd._ It was not about our pleasure, tonight."

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

Not meaning to, my hands move down to my abdomen, where you notice as they do so for the first time a strange scar - a cross - as I rest my hands on it. Your curious about it, but also concerned if you ask it might cause to go further into in my shell.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

He pauses, while flinging another glance at you. So exhausted from the whole ordeal, you close your eyes and fall asleep

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

"I'm fine.... Don’t worry about me, _Mon Amie_." I say, before I allow my to slip close as sleep overcomes me and you place your hand over me, while Will and Hannibal settle beside us both.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

Your hands wander down your abdomen and through half-closed eyelids I see there is a scar on the abdomen.

But you don't say anything about it so I don't ask.

I know that it is better to let this topic rest for now. We have enough days ahead of us to discuss our past.

There is no need to pressure now.

Closing my eyes, I feel Hannibal and Will settling down beside us before my consciousness drifts away from me and we fall into a peaceful slumber.

* * *


	6. Unexpected News

**5** ** WEEKS LATER**

**Muse P.O.V**

It is lunch-break in the Baltimore University of Horticulture, while I slowly look over the notes I have taken and finish of a Survey for the H.L.C – Horticulture Lecturer Community – when a shadow blocking out my light makes me look up into maroon eyes with gold rings around them.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V**

“Well done, Muse”, Hannibal says, looking at your notes you have taken and your work at your survey.

“I’ve made you lunch”, he purrs into your ear.

Placing down in front of you a dish of katsu curry in a Tupperware box.

Then after planting a kiss on your forehead, makes himself comfortable on the opposite side.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

Looking at him, I suddenly shiver at his husky purr and feel my cheeks heat up at it, while the scent of curry fills my nostrils to a point my stomach growls loudly causing me to blush more again.

"Hannie, don't say things like that. Plus, why...are you here in my classroom?"

I ask him, while he opens a flask of hot coffee and wonder if Mon Amie busy with their new novel was doing alright being Home Alone almost.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

Hannibal chuckles. “Because I care about you, Muse.” Then he continues to speak. “I know that you don’t eat a lot during the day. Nutrition is important for your health.”

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

“I know, Hannibal. It’s just I get a load of paperwork. So sometimes can’t always get something to eat.” I say, opening the Tupperware lid and taking some cutlery begin to eat what he had prepared for me.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

“But I also have to take my leave now. Will is waiting for me. We have to plan something.”

You nod and smile at him, while you chew slowly on the crispy chicken piece. Having swallowed it down you answer with a blush, while other students flung a curious glance at you and start whispering into each other’s ears:

“I appreciate that, Hannibal. But please write me a message so we can sit a little more…. private.”

He pets your head then gets up from the wooden, uncomfortable chair next to you, packing in his lunch boxes and cutlery after having finished his portion.

“My apologies, my Muse.”

Hannibal is about to walk away when you clutch his hand. “Is Nerd doing okay alone at home?” You ask, your throat dry. You miss her, miss the beautiful time you have spent together with the one you love.

He smiles mischievously. “She is doing well on her draft. Will is with her. Which means her writing has slowed down a little.”

“Now I have to hurry. See you this evening, Muse”, he sees himself out and leaves the room. You frown a little at the thought Nerd’s having fun times without you. You shake your head then focus on the sheets ahead of you.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

Hannibal....Wait!!!" I suddenly realize I had forgotten to tell him something and placing the Class Rep - Mina Yuyin - in charge quickly rush out of the classroom.

Running through the corridors, passing students going back and forth to their classes until finally outside.

There is only once place, I can think where Hannibal could have gone.

The parking space.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

You are out of breath as you run out of the building, your eyes searching for Hannibal everywhere. Then you figure out he might already be at the parking space, so you take some turns and run as fast as possible until the cold air in your lung burns.

Luckily his Bentley is still there. “Hannibal”, you yell, seeing him, about to open the car. Hearing your voice, he turns around with an astounded look on his face. “Muse”, he calls. “Is there a matter”, he says as you come up to him, panting and coughing.

You don’t know how to phrase it first, standing before Hannibal. A blush graces your cheek. Not entirely caused by the cold, but from the words, you are going to say.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

Hunching over slightly, I take a breather to calm my heart-rate and going up to him then blurt out the words.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

“I..I’m pregnant”, you finally say, avoiding his gaze. Hannibal’s eyes widen and he pulls you into his embrace.

Hannibal sways you back and forth in his arms and nuzzles into your hair. A warm smile tugs on his lips. “What a pleasant surprise, Muse”, he says, stroking your hair.

You look and seek eye contact. “I’m not so sure what Nerd will think of it”, you say with a sigh.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

Will she be jealous?

The thought. It swirls through my head.

Until finally I find myself, hugging him tightly just needing something to ground me. "I'm....scared..."

“I understand, you’re scared, Muse”, Hannibal murmured, ruffling through your hair. “It is even a slight shock for me. But no need to be afraid. Will and I are there for you anytime.”

His phone beeps. Hannibal quickly withdraws it and reads the message then turns back to you, Muse.

“I’m afraid I have to go soon. Do you want to attend the classes or come home with me?” He asks, brushing a thumb over your cheek

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

“I…...really……Maybe it would be best if I head home with you. I’ll just go and ask if I can take the rest of the day off due to private reasons.” I reply, only to feel lightheaded all of a sudden and my legs choose the most inconvenient time to go out from underneath me.

Hannibal’s arms catch me, cradling me close to his warm, muscular chest as I grip his arm tightly with hand, digging my nails into the fabric of his sleeve. I allow him to help up and lead me around the car to the passenger side, where opening the door helps me to sit down then strokes some strands of my hair that have fallen in front of my face.

"I want...you to rest when we get home." He says, making me say teasingly "Yes, Dad". He chuckles lightly at this and stands up straight, closing the door as he heads around to the Driver's side as I buckle my seat-belt.

The car shakes slightly when he gets in, closing the door silently, followed by placing his seat-belt on then the engine hums to life, followed by him starting to pull out of the parking space leaving Baltimore Horticulture University behind until I can see it no longer.

I must have fallen asleep because when I flutter my eyes open, it has become late and a strange song is playing on the Car radio as I weakly shift my aching muscles, seeing my phone which had been charging as no messages so far.

"Were here, Muse." I hear Hannibal saying while seeing he has pulled up in the driveway for the house than unbuckling my seat-belt, get out as he hands me the house keys.

I rush over to the door, while just needing to see you.

“Evening, Mon Amie,” I say surprising you at your writing desk when I come rushing in – just needing to be close to you – and find myself crashing into you when I trip over a pile of books as we both soon land on the pile of bean-bags in the corner in the sitting room.

Sending some things flying into the air. For instance, a lace bra and dress, that seemed to be hidden underneath them.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

“Evening, Muse.”

Is surprised but glad you’re in my arms and gasps as you remove my clothes and toss them into another corner of the sitting room)

"I missed you, Muse," I whisper into your ear while sending your clothes off as well.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

I blush heavily at your words, feeling you sending my clothes flying until they land in a crumpled heap next to the pile of scattered books.

"I've...missed you as well, Mon Amie," I say back, nuzzling your throat to inhale the shampoo you had used - Chamomile and Lavender with a hint of Paprika and Orange.

Then grinning begin to tickle you into submission, just for fun because I feel like hearing your laughter ring out. It always made me smile when I heard it.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

"Nooo......Muse...what you’re doing ...ahhhh." I burst out laughing, lying on the beanbag beneath you, helpless and submissive. 

"Stop..you minx," I say, giving you a puppy look while breathing heavily only to then laugh again as you tickle me further.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

The puppy look you give me only entices me further to tickle you and to hear the soft laughter of your voice. until finally, you manage to make me stop.

"How is the novel going?" I ask you, noticing the light blush flooding you cheeks at my question.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

I laugh in my high pitched voice. “Oh…Muse”, I manage to get out. “What have I done that you torture me so much?” I breathe, being glad and relieved when your hands slide back, and you give me a little time to breathe and recover.

Your questions catch me off guard and my cheeks burn at this question because my writing has been a little sloppy today which has not entirely been my fault as Will, who had a day off, has constantly seduced me in my office.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"Torture?" I query but smirking all the same at you. "Did Will distract you?" I purr out, walking my fingers down your sternum in a teasing manner.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

“Well...I have done some research and rewritten parts of the last chapter of my draft.”, I find myself answering, blushing under your curious and slightly reproachful look in your eyes which makes me feel……submissive again. I swallow the lump in my throat, wondering what you’re gonna do about this.

"Yes....torture”, I answer your question with a cheeky smile on my lips. “And yes...Will has distracted me a lot”, I get out. My face turns crimson red at this and shifts my gaze away.

“And how was your day, Muse?” I ask back. “You’re home early.”

I shiver under the gentle touch of your fingers grazing down my sternum and belly. Always a very pleasant feeling to have you're near me, even though you should be at university and do your work.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"I....just missed you that's all. Nothing that can heavily concern you. Managed to get the Survey done for the Baltimore Horticulture Community and should this time be able to win the prize for sure” I tell you, remembering the dreaded woman Mrs. Henrietta Blanc, who had through certain means been winning the Competition time and time again.

I swear the woman was sleeping with one of my students to make sure I lost each time it came around.

"They love us. I never told you of how I and Hannibal met did I." I say, looking at you while wondering about the tattoo commission I was planning to get to celebrate our first Date Anniversary.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

Something is a bit off about you as you say that you missed me. I keep wondering what you’re hiding from me. Of course, I trust you and don’t want to force you telling me what’s bothering you but it saddens me a little bit.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” I ask you. “I know you, Muse.”

“And I missed you, too”, I say, caressing your cheek with my hands. “Every time you're gone the whole day.”

My lips find their way to your temple where they rest for some moments. “I’m so sure you’re going to win this Horticulture competition. You have to. Your work is amazing.”

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"I....Nerd...of course, I'll win. For all five of our sakes." I say, suddenly cursing myself for making an error. "I mean the four of us." I try to remedy what I just said and yet, find myself slumping in defeat when you give me a certain look of "Tell me."

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

A silence hangs between us just as the Freudian slip leaves your lips. You withdrew yourself from the hug you find yourself in, still on top…. of me. I admit there is shock inside of me but also joy.

I wrap my arm around your waist and pull you closer to me. You did say anything, still looking away. There are worry and fear in your eyes. “Tell me”, I whisper again. “I want to help and understand your feelings, Muse.”

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"Nerd...." I say, voice breaking in the process and trembling at the overwhelming rush of your feelings for me find tears forming in my eyes to plip onto your chest then gulping down saliva that had built up, say the words. Only they come out mumbled, "I'm pregnant."

Making you frown at me.

I try again, only the words come mumbled again and find myself reaching into my jean pocket handing you the Pregnancy stick - one I had used this morning to confirm my suspicions.

"I'm....pregnant...Mon Amie." I admit, moving to lay beside you feeling drained now after revealing it to you.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

My jaw drops as I see the pregnancy stick confirming my initial suspicions as I’ve heard your little slip escaping you. I hear you sobbing a bit and I pull you into a tighter hug.

“I see”, I answer, rocking you back and forth in my hug. “That’s what was bothering you”, I say and bury my nose in your hair.

“But don’t worry, Muse, we’re all here for you “, I say smiling down at you.

Your eyes widen. ” You’re not...jealous?” You ask me while nuzzling into the embrace, nuzzling against my chest while I continue to say you back and forth. “Muse….”, I say and hold your shoulders, stopping the swaying and rocking. “Why should I?”

“Jealousy has no place in this relationship”, I say. “I am happy for you.”

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"Mon Amie...let me tell you about how I and Hannibal met. You know I worked in Iceland, but I never really did say why Hannibal was there as well." I say, allowing you to keep on hugging me.

"Or....we could...." I say, cupping your cheek, while stroking your cheekbone lightly with my thumb then moving it to your lips, feeling them quiver under the touch when I trace the outline of them.

“Muse? Nerd? Are you hungry?” I hear Hannibal saying, when he walks into the sitting room with his shirt-sleeves rolled up and wearing an apron around his waist, while he softly smiles at the sight of us on the bean-bags and the clothes lying in a crumpled heap as I find myself blushing heavily – like a tomato.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

"Awww, Muse, you’re so cute. Your cheeks are red like a tomato" I comment, followed by saying. "You’re very welcome." Seeing the Lamb ragu he has made then continue to speak.

"Oh yeah, Hannibal....I am famished. What’s for dinner?”

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"Tomatoes?" I query, then smirk bending down to your ear. "Your pussy is like ripe strawberries. The taste I mean." Remembering when I had touched the night on the boat, bringing my fingers up to taste your slick juices.

"Lamb ragu," Hannibal replies to you while coming up to me saying. "And…... Muse." making me look at him and bends down to my ear loud enough for you to hear. " I've yet to taste you more intimately."

"Hannie....don't...say...things like that," I say, blushing more heavily now. Turning my face away to hide it, because of his sultry, husky voice.

Is he trying to kill me!!!?

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

“Mhm”, I say, playfully licking my fingers, giving you a cheeky sideways glance. “I love strawberries. Especially your strawberry, Muse”

“The taste of her fruit is divine, Hannibal”, I purr and wink at him.

I ruffle through your hair and chuckle a little, seeing how shy and embarrassed you are all of a sudden.

“Can’t wait for dinner, Hannibal”, I say to him. “Lamb ragu sounds amazing.”

"You are both going to be the death of, me," I say, groaning in disbelief at you and him teasing me so when I hear those words from you both.

Hannibal seems interested in your words about the taste of my molten core between my thighs and quickly heads off to get the supper before his Horny mind side decides for him.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

“You’re not any better, Muse.” I counted with a self-satisfied grin but plant an apologizing soft kiss on your cheek.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"It's been sometime when I've been with Hannibal. The last time we pleasured each-other was in Iceland then things came up. I do remember it involved being in one of the Natural Hot Springs. " I say, feeling your soft kiss on my cheek like delicate butterfly wings.

"He...well he's better at telling it then I am maybe. We were drunk on Sake when in the Natural Hot Spring."

"Lamb ragu." Hannibal suddenly says, surprising us both as I see he has laid the sitting room table with the food, the smell of it wafting over to us both.

He takes hold of you, picking you up before I can say anything and heads over to sit down on one of the chairs while placing you on his lap as he picks up some of the lamb pieces with chopsticks. Calmly he brings it up to your lips.

Sighing softly, I get up and go to head over when suddenly black flowers bloom before my eyes followed by suddenly my body jolting like a puppet that has had its strings cut at the same time sharp pain shoots through me.

I sway forwards and back, heart pounding against my rib-cage feeling like it is threatening to escape from my rib-cage then weakly say "Nerd....Hannibal...." before I fall to one side with a muffled thump onto the carpet feeling blackness like raven wings sweeping in to cover my vision. I remember nothing from thereafter.


	7. Our Conjoined Minds Work In Mysterious Ways

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

Hannibal and I are aghast, paralysed and can merely look how you collapse to the floor. The chop-stick with the lamb pieces in its grasp falls out of my hands. A shriek cry leaves my lips.

“Muse!!!!” I call out, my whole body trembling.

Hannibal pushes me aside with a firm grip on my shoulders.

“Nerd”, he says softly. “Let me take care of her.” He lifts you gently up with both hands and carries you away to the bedroom.

He places you on the king-size bed into the recovery position. Will who has heard my cry sees me, eyes with concern and asks me what happened. “M-Muse...she just fainted”, I say, tears streaming from my eyes.

**Nerd P.O.V:**

"What is wrong with her?“ I ask Hannibal from the threshold who is now checking your pulse and temperature. But he doesn’t answer. He seems disconcerted and more worried than usual, I can sense it.

Will hugs me and I lean back against his chest. He quietly drags me away as I want to get closer to the bed where you are resting. Through the Bond that we share I feel you‘re feverish.

Hannibal halts for a moment in his movement as he wants to give you some medication, scrutinizing me. "It’s best if you two leave us alone.“

Will nods and before I can protest he guides me out of the room into the living area.

Having taken a seat on the couch, Will eyes me with concern as I grow limp in his arms without any specific reason.

"Nerd...not you, too." I hear Will mumble before my vision blacks out again.

I don’t realize that I’m being carried into the bedroom of our mansion, resting right beside you.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

Fluttering my eyes open, I see I'm in the area of my Mind Palace and around me is lapping of waves, while I'm naked as the day I was born then I get up slowly, seeing the sky above is like when it turns to Dawn in the morning.

I call out for you, trying to sense you in my Mind Palace because I can tell your close by. But where in particular was where I needed to know, while reflected in the water like a mirror is my Beast form with the writhing and pulsating tendrils as flakes of gold leaves seem to come off them, while on the surface I'm on they have become sakura petals floating past me. Then the child's laughter reaches my ears, making me turn as the scene suddenly changes to reveal a young you running down the avenue of trees in a Park, while two men holding hands follow close behind smiling softly at you.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

When I open my eyes I find myself washed up on a shore with a swift rising sun on the horizon. Looking down at my body I realize I’m naked.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"Mon Amie...is this your family?" You hear my voice asking you, echoing from somewhere around you then the scenery changes to where I am.

The past you, run up to us going through my body like a ghost as I feel strange tingly warmth left behind making me look over to you and smile softly.

"You were happy?" I ask, indicating when one of the men picks you up to give a piggyback ride.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

I smile at the scenery unfolding in front of me. These were happy memories.

“Yes”, I answer, my face contemplative and thoughtful for a moment. There is even a tinge of melancholy in my eyes when I see my former family and me united.

Connected as we are you sense the shift in my mood almost immediately.

“Mon Amie?” You ask, squeezing my harm and nuzzling into my neck.

“I loved my family”, I answer. “But they’re all gone now.”The biggest regret in my life I have so far is not being able to return to the men that have raised me as one of their own..even though I was not their biological daughter. 

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"You were adopted," I state, looking at the two men and seeing closely one is one I know hearing myself saying his name as you look at me in surprise. "Duncan Vizla."

There was no mistaking the gruff exterior; salt and pepper hair and the eye-patch, while the other man eludes me. I have no idea who he is and look to you for an answer.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

My eyes widen. “How can you possibly know about Duncan?” I pause, realizing that it is the bond that enables us to share the memories of our past.

You shrug. The scenery changes and we watch me past me helping Duncan in the kitchen.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"He's....my Uncle and Mentor," I reply, seeing how the scenery changes to you in the kitchen with him and letting go of you go up to look at him more closely.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

“Oh”, I exclaim. This is surprising indeed.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"He trained me....you see. All the skills you saw in the Hunt that showed. Even using weapons." I continue, laughing softly when seeing your past self covered in cookie dough as Duncan admonishes you in a joking manner, pinching your cheek. "Do you want to see my memories of him?" I ask you.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

“Oh, I see”, I answer. “He has been an excellent mentor and hunter indeed.” Now that I come to think of it, your style of fighting felt familiar.

“Yes, of course, I want to see your memories, Mon Amie”, I prompt you and squeeze your shoulders with my hand.

You close your eyes again and everything dissolves in swirls of white and black before another landscape unfolds ahead of us.

* * *

**  
Muse P.O.V.:**

Pure, white and unblemished shining like glittering shards of tiny crystals covering the harsh, cold environment of the landscape, while forest surrounds certain parts of the uncharted territory as you stare in wonder at it all.

Appearing next to you, I reach out catching a snowflake on the tip of my finger as it starts to revolve around and around on one of its points.

Suddenly you see something running across the flat plain of snow, followed by seeing something else behind it - recognizing immediately me in my Beast form, a younger version but still achingly beautiful.

The tendrils writhing, pulsating upwards and downwards, while my younger past self bounds more closely to what you see is a Deer, while you look at me.

"Duncan always tested me. Even in the harsher environments of the wildness due to the fact it would be difficult to train me in a city or even town. I couldn't at this time as your seeing control my form." I tell you, going behind you to wrap my arms around you and hold you close inhaling deeply your scent as my nose brushing against your Mating Scar makes you shiver in pleasure.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

"He sure was a good teacher”, I nod. “Your hunting and fighting skills are excellent”, I whisper and moan when your tongue darts out to lick at my earlobe.

I watch the scenery. Duncan gives you instructions to practice the transformation into your beast form..which was now a deer rather than the majestic Ravenstag.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"It took me some time to master my True Form as you can see here." I tell you, hearing Duncan snarling out "Again." to my past self until finally, you watch me become what I was today, the tendrils whipping about in the cold, snowy air.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

Another thought crosses my mind while I watch you master your Inner Beast.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

After licking your earlobe, I start to kiss my way down your neck gently stilling though when I sense you want to ask me something.

"Yes, what is it?"

Looking at you quietly, waiting to hear what you have to say as I nuzzle you - scent-marking you intentionally so other Predators knew your mine and mine alone.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

“Why didn’t we meet before?” I finally ask after lingering in my thoughts for too long, making you impatient.

“I mean if he was your uncle...and he trained you..we should have seen each other at some point”, I remark, purring as you scent mark me.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"I did see you. I saw you, once when you went to High School and saved you from being run over by that Truck driver, who fallen asleep behind the wheel. You couldn't see me at that time, so I waited for quite some time to meet you again." I replied, licking my tongues upwards on your neck and splaying one hand on your chest to slide it slowly downwards.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

The wheels in my head keep on turning. I remember the moment with precision - to be honest, it was quite dangerous and back then I believed it was merely an invisible guardian angel who had saved me at this moment.

More purrs rumble in my throat as you choose to stroke my breasts again and lick around my erogenous spots.

Even though we are in our Mind Palace and not touching each other physically, I can almost feel the real sensation. I sense the warmth of your touch, the tickling of your tongue.

I know exactly how it feels.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"I want you to Mate me." I gasp out in your ear, feeling hotness flooding into my veins like wicked tongues of flame are caressing me from within, while the scenery dissolves as you frown before it does of the sight of Duncan, winking at us both then we arrive in the huge chapel-like area. while you see Hannibal and Will standing at the altar of the Chapel.

"Nerd, Muse..." Hannibal calls to us, reaching out with both hands to us to pull us onto the dais of the altar. Distantly you hear singing coming from somewhere in the chapel.

"The Norman Chapel in Palermo or Florence, Italy." He answers your silent question of where we were, followed by stroking your cheek lightly with his fingertips.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

First I am confused. Why are we leaving already? The last thing I see is Duncan smiling back at us as if he could sense that the future selves are visiting the past.

There is another swirl as the landscape fades away and then I see us landing in a chapel.

It’s vast, even by medieval standards.

I am a bit annoyed though when I realize that Hannibal has interrupted the mating of our minds.

He says to us that we are in the Norman Chapel in Palermo.

“Why are we here?” I ask, growling a little.

Looking down at our bodies I see we wear cream white, flowing dresses right now. As if we are getting married.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"Calm yourself, my darling Nerd. All in good time." He smiles at you, followed by me looking at Will, who comes over taking hold of me in a certain way like we're starting a dance as Hannibal does the same to you.

Slowly to the slow waltz music that starts to play, they begin to dance with us on the dais of the altar making sure every spin ends up with meeting and moving away again from each-other. It is tender; peaceful and soothing, I find myself resting my head on Will's chest.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

My head rests on the chest of Hannibal while we dance. People seated in the chapel are clapping. Everyone is happy when I let my eyes roam through the spacious church. 

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"Usually this involves a ring and you get down on your knees in front of us both. But I don't mind this at all." I say to Will, while the long cream dress I wear billows slightly every-time he spins me around then suddenly dips me low, as I see Hannibal do the same to you. Both their hands rest on our heaving chests, while soon Will pulls me back up as the music changes to seductive tango and the dresses change - but still holding the wedding-like theme.

Mine has changed into a long black one, with golden ferns and sea bluish-green and lilac roses starting to form on it and split hems rising to my hips as you see that underneath lace thongs have formed along with tights attached to clips. Yours looks wonderful as well. 

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

We both look splendid in our dresses. My dress has changed into a strapless red one. Roses are forming on the fabric. I’m wearing a beautiful gown beset with roses.

Hannibal and Will make appreciating hums as we whirl around while we dance.

They smirk as they see our lace thongs exposed just for a second as the fabric flies up in the air while we spin around, enjoying the dance.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"Beautiful." Hannibal, whispers to you as you pass by me and Will, while I smile at you softly than Will, spins me bringing one of my legs up onto his hip as he dances with me, followed by flinging a sweet William to Hannibal. When they spin us both at the same time, I can feel Will's heated gaze on the lace thongs that become exposed when the fabric of our dresses goes upwards.

The tempo of the music soon becomes more seductive and heated up, while Will spins me around so his chest his against my back, while both of us go low with undulating moves and his hand starts to caress my body through the dress. I flick my gaze to you and Hannibal.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

Hannibal does the same to me. I let myself fall in his arms during the dance. His hand slips beneath my evening gown and the crimson matching lace thong I am wearing. Soft moans elicit from my lips as I feel his fingers teasing me with gentle pushes against my clit through the fabric.

I look into the dark brown pools of Hannibal’s eyes and am glad that they have joined us in the mind palace.

“Why are you here?” I ask, while Hannibal whirls and spins me around and teases me. “We have come to warn you”, Hannibal tells me, his face growing more serious now and I feel my smile fading away a little bit.

“It’s dangerous for you to stay in the mind palace for too long”, Will explains while he has you pinned on the altar of the Norman Chapel, his hands slipping beneath the sea bluish-green thong.

“You fainted when Muse did”, Hannibal continues while he shamelessly pulls down my lace thong to get access to my clit. “Will and I have experienced the same thing once. It can get dangerous if you become one at the same time.”

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"Don't remind me, please....Will. I had experience with what you're referring to and never...do I want to experience it ever again." I whisper to him, feeling myself arching slightly when his hand slips within my lace thongs as a breathless moan escapes me. My hands in their claw grab the Altar cover, ripping it slightly for support as he cups me heavily in the palm of his hand.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

“Lingering in your Conjoined mind palace for too long can increase the risk of never waking again," Hannibal says. His fingers thrust against the sweet spot with precision while straddling my legs with the other hand. He is determined to end this quick and pull us back into reality.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"Then hurry...up and wake us up if you're going to tease us like this," I snarl out, the rumbling my Inner Beast causing some of the plaster of the Mind Palace Norman Chapel to fall onto the floor close to the Altar. 

Hannibal lifts his head to glare at me for my impatience, while Will gives a tutting noise at me like one would when a dog misbehaves and thrusts his finger forwards causing me to arch heavily, trembling all over and shooting both hands out to grip his wrist.

"Will!!!?" I mewl heavily, my thighs shaking around his hand between my thighs and clench around it while seeing your in state of frenzy as well.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

I see the walls and parts of the ceiling on top of us crumble. The few people who were still in the church, not believing what they were just witnessing, screamed out loud and manage to save themselves out of the collapsing church.

Hannibal shoots a meaningful disapproving glance at your outbursts of anger. The scenery changes as Hannibal saves us from the bricks and stones falling on us.

Keen wails leave my mouth while he now has me pinned against a wall in the catacombs.

You are pinned now against the wall in the catacombs as well, trembling, quivering under the unrelenting touches of Will.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

Flickering flames of candle-light; curved tunnels going off in different directions and the center a tall of the Catacombs a statue of one of Dante's paintings - a man being forced to bend in unnatural angle as another man...no...Demon....slams his kneecap into their spine and bites down into their throat. 

To my kind it meant the First Mates, then Will who has pinned me against the wall, keeps his hand between my spread thighs moving up and down as whimpers; mewls and breathless gasps escape me.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

My climax is close as Hannibal now is kneeling on the cool floor in the catacombs and pleasures me with his tongue. He enjoys the look of pure euphoria on my face. 

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"Ó Guð. Mun..hví Aru ... Vilja !!!?" I cry out in my native language, feeling his fingers reaching deeper and deeper into my wet, moist flower's petals at the same time juices flow thickly to run down the inside of my thighs onto the ground, creating small white petals when it hits it.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

I feel the warm thick juice spurting out of my clit as Hannibal pushes me over the edge with skilled hands and tongue.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

Shivering heavily, I arch against Will's chest rocking my hips into his fingers again and again when suddenly he stops making me mewl in protest - face flushed with heat; pupils expanded the silvery blue has become swirling storm and heat flooding my veins like wildfire - then whirls me around, pressing me up against the Catacomb wall.

"Naughty kitten deserves to be punished," Will whispers in my ear, hitching the dress up from behind and pulls the lace thongs down a wee bit, while soon fingers pierce me - not my flower - but my other entrance already where because anything could happen in Mind Palace slick has formed for him.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

“Ó elskan mín”, I gasp as Hannibal keeps pushing his finger into me. My face is all flushed red and he smiles at seeing this. “Now.. meilužė...Please turn around for me”, he purrs while planting a last kiss on my clit, before he gets up.

I nod as I watch you now being pleasured by Will from behind. I spread my legs and gasp as I feel the cock of Hannibal brushing against the crack of my ass before wandering further down.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"Can you hear them?" Will whispers in my ear, while fingers probe and stretch my other entrance's inner walls - scissoring within - as find myself slumping slightly down the Catacomb curved wall, creating grooves in the process - along with the slick starting to steadily trickle down my thighs.

"Yes...I...Ahhh!!" I gasp out, only to cry out softly when he slaps one of my ass-cheeks a growl of displeasure coming from him and places his lips against my ear, huskily whispering." Yes...what...Remember...your manners, Kitten."

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

"I thought you wanted to make this quick”, I hear myself gasping, a little displeased and confused. Before Hannibal can thrust his cock into me I clench the ring of muscles which makes him snark in displeasure.

Hannibal tsks at this and punches my left buttock then slaps the right harshly. “You’re a little sassy, today, my little princess”, he growls in my ear.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"Yes....Papa..." I gasp out, followed by feeling him remove his fingers then hands take hold of my hips slamming me backward onto his cock and give a keening mewl, dragging my claws down the wall as you see my tendrils start to form at the bottom of my spine starting to writhe and pulsate - like they also indicated my emotions.

Trembling at being in the Mating Position of my kind, I wondered how did Will know about it and yet, that coherent thought gets flung out the metaphorical window as he starts to jolt my body back and forth, slamming his hips onto me as he keeps me in the position. One hand resting on my hand and the other holding my hip, claws digging in deeply that you see blood and yet, also I'm not minding it.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

When Hannibal slaps both of my buttocks, I sense that my hands transform into black paws again. The beginning transformation indicates the waves of pleasure welling up inside me while Hannibal then enters my ass. “Relax”, he purrs into my ear as I tense a little. “I’m going to make you feel good, princess”, he purrs into my ear, then makes an abrupt thrust, causing me to moan out loud and a growl rumbles from my throat.

I sense Hannibal is transforming behind me as well and soon after we are all fours in our Inner Beast form.

It feels wonderful to be connected again. It is also an odd sensation with Hannibal’s engorged cock inside of me while I am in my beast form.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

I cannot speak at all. Will is overwhelming me, with every deep thrust within me and fully leans over me - properly mounting me - as I dip my lower half in a certain way, knowing I could end up pregnant with more Kits and yet, find myself wanting a litter to share with you, Hannibal and Will.

He moves slowly and gently as I undulate my hips in sync with his, while just needing the scenery to change and thinking soon causes the Catacombs to change into the large woodland area; a pool close by with waterfall tumbling into it and wildflowers all around.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

The new area you have brought us into is stunning. A wonderful wide plain field with trees and a waterfall nearby.

We find ourselves lying on the soft grass while the warm sun shines down in our naked and entwined bodies. After a short break as we have to find out where we are, we return to what we have been doing before.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"Your so warm," Will whispers to me, while I flick my gaze over to you and Hannibal, feeling your Pleasure through our Bond than twists me to lay on my side, stroking strands of hair that have fallen in front of my eyes then lifts one leg into the crook of his elbow as I reach up with one hand to sift through his curly soft brown locks.

Sweat that has formed on both our bodies, gleams in the sunlight filtering through the gap in the canopy above. 

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

The sun is blazing warm on our back. Hannibal urges me to kneel and push my bottom up into the air to get access. He licks and kisses away the sweat that has formed on my back.

I fling secret glances at you and Will. The Bond is pulsating strongly within me. I feel positive energy, the pleasure coming off you in waves.

Will keeps his gaze on me while moving in sync with each other and resting my forehead against his purr softly at him as my tendrils flick from side to side caressing his body with them.

We both are totally in sync, rocking back on Will’s and Hannibal’s cock at the same time.

We’re not far away from each other. Soon our hands are entwined as we reach out for each other as Will and Hannibal please us. We even moan and wail at the same time.

The intense pushes and thrusts of Hannibal’s cock inside me make me shiver.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

Feeling your hand clasp mine, I smile softly stroking your ring finger to indicate something to you, while Hannibal and Will soon place their hands over us covering them, When they pull them back, both our eyes widen at the makeshift rings.

Mine is Wolf with antlers curled up around a pure white opal, while yours is beautiful as well.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

The stone on my hand is a beautiful sapphire fitting my sea bluish-green eyes. On top there is a panther with a serpent’s tail, depicting my Inner Beast form.

After they pull back their hands, Will and Hannibal speed up. Will clutches your hips, Hannibal grips mine.

They fuck us harder, bringing us closer to the climax.

Hannibal comes inside me and pants heavily and Will does at the same time.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"Ahhh...ohhh....Will...." I whimper heavily, feeling him push me back onto my front shoving me back and forth on the bed of moss than give a keening wail, when finally, he grunts behind me filling me with liquid warmth that coats my insides and yet, I'm still not sated for some reason - again.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

I still feel a longing, a deep urge to mate as well. But somehow the mental connection breaks down and everything disappears in swirls of blue and green.

I call your name, but it is too late. Gasping and twitching, I wake up in a king-size bed with you curled up next to me.


	8. Joy and Pain

**Muse P.O.V.:**

Fluttering my eyes open, I see you lying in front of me and crawling back feel Nest instincts kicking in my system as I indicate to you stand at the foot of the bed than begin to prepare the Nest, while you frown at my now seem more slightly swollen belly. I place one hand to my abdomen feeling the kits shifting within when they sense their Mama.

"By the next full Blood Moon, Mon Amie...I have to ask Hannibal to take us to the Hunting Cabin, so I give can birth. They're already growing so fast." I say to you until finally, you see the Nest I've created - the pillows and duvet cover shaped a certain way.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

Will and Hannibal lie beside us, upper bodies straightened a little, and they wipe away the sweat from our foreheads as we awaken from our conjoined dream.

It’s incredible to see how much your belly has swollen over the last few weeks when we have discovered you are pregnant.

My hands are stroking your belly very slowly while you say to me that you need to give birth at the Hunting Cabin. I nod while you say this to me. “Of course, _ Muse. _ I understand.”

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

I purr loud and clear - the sound ringing in the bedroom - at you, indicating to come into the Nest that has been made for all four of us, while Hannibal and Will wait for my permission.

After your now in the Nest, you stroke my curved belly feeling the kits shifting within as they sense you. This makes you slide down to kiss the pregnancy bump gently with your lips.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

Another purr escapes my throat as I settle down in the wonderful nest you have created in the bed with the duvets and the pillows.

I hold my breath for a second as I sense the movements of your kitten in your bump. The feeling is indescribable and I have to smile.

It’s so overwhelming for me and I feel kind of honored as I am not even the biological parent of your child. 

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

Hannibal usually not impatient, tries to crawl in and before you can say anything I lunge at him, only to see that it is not actual fighting - but play-fighting - involving soft nips; strokes and caress as both of us purr heavily, nuzzling and scent-marking each-other.

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

I am surprised when you suddenly lunge at Hannibal and am worried about both of you. For you because of the baby kitten growing inside of you and for Hannibal because he tends to react aggressively. I remember the last time of our row all too vividly and don’t want to see anything like that happen again.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

Seeing your continuing to watch, he seductively wiggles his ass at you causing you place some tissues from the tissue box on the bedside table to your nose, when you experience what usually happened in anime.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

But then I see it’s a playful fight and everything is alright again. A long breath escapes my lips when I see you both laughing.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"Are you admiring me, _ Mon Amie?" _ He says, teasingly moving his ass more seductively and arching as he slides his hands down his body than back up to his nipples.

You never really seen Hannibal like this before - fluid and loose - while Will has crawled over to you to place his arms around you, smirking at Hannibal.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

I look at Hannibal in amusement as he wiggles his ass in front of me like that but another part of me is also deeply aroused by the way he performs it. I can’t help but stare at his peachy booty

My tongue darts out of my mouth to lick my lips. “Of course, I do admire you, Hannibal”, I reply. “But this move makes me laugh to be honest.” A grin appears on my face.

“I have never seen you move like that, Hannibal. Always assumed it is way beneath your dignity.”

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

Hannibal, sensing this licks your lips and chuckles softly followed by turning to face you on his hands and knees then padding up to you, licks his tongue up from your abdomen only to taper off when he reaches the cleavage of your breasts - teasing you again. It makes you shoot your hands out to pull him onto your lap, which he allows.

"I only reserve it for special guests." He replies, placing his lips against your ear and pushing you back hands you....the golden dildo that Will had used on the ship, but seems straps are now attached to it.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

I look at the golden dildo to which straps have been attached. The night with Will at the ship had been very special to me as well as him having used the dildo on me. Looking over to you, you grant me a wide smile.

With another tilt of your head, you encourage me to take the dildo and fuck Hannibal’s precious ass with it.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

As you strap it on, Hannibal calmly prepares himself with the lube that been handed to him by Will, trembling slightly due to preparing himself as his face flushes with heat and sweet moans escape him.

You notice in the mirror behind his back, what he is doing seeing how his fingers disappear in and outstretching and scissoring - until a snarl escapes you, making you grab hold of him and move his hand away as you immediately slam him down hard on the dildo. A cry of keening pleasure escapes him, back arching slightly and his hands fisting in the sheets of the Nest for support.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

Seeing him prepare himself for me in such a wanton and seducing way makes me snarl in pleasure.

The way he stretches and fingers himself makes my Inner Beast roar in satisfaction.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"_ Ahhhhh.......Mistress!!!!" _ you hear him cry out when you finally slam the golden dildo into, followed by looking down at you absolutely flushed; pupils expanded and needing to be wrecked by you.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

Once his entrance is stretched and widened well enough I push the strap-on-dildo fast into his lubed hole.

Hannibal pants when I slam the dildo into him, and he screams in pleasure. For the first time I hear him call me mistress and this makes me feel powerful

_ “Wreck me...Nerd”, _ Hannibal pleads, his voice cracking.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

Hannibal shudders heavily above you, followed by going to move his hands from fisting his hands in the Nest sheets when you glare at him to keep them there and smirk at the gulp he gives - his Adam's apple bobbing heavily - than indicates he needs you to wreck him utterly. You decide you will lay back and make him ride you.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

When he has indicated that I should wreck him, I then lay back flat on my back and saying in a quite bossy tone: “Come and get it..._ slave.” _

He smirks and faintly blushes when I call him “_ slave”. _

I raise my eyebrows when I see his reaction and smirk back at him.

“Oh, you like that”, I remark, then slap his thighs with the palm of my hand.

“Get to work now”, I command him and with a submissive nod, Hannibal complies.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

_ "I... Yes...Mistress." _ He replies, arching slightly when you slap his thighs and gives submissive nod when you command him, followed by starting to lift his hips up and down sliding the dildo out of his puckered, slick entrance keeping his hands fisted in the Nest sheets.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

He lowers his stretched and abused hole on the golden dildo and sinks down, enjoying being filled up nicely again.

To keep his balance, he grabs hold of the _ Nest _ sheets.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"_ Ahhhh.....Ohhh...I feel like I'm in heat." _ Hannibal gasps out, followed by riding you more intensely so that skin slapping against skin begins to fill the silence of the bedroom, while you see in the mirror the reflection of it disappearing in and out of him.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

_ “Yes, baby”, _ I tell him and fuck the dildo further into his ass until lecherous mewls escape his mouth.

“You’re doing so well, _ slave _”, I purr in a honeyed voice.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

Watching the sight of this, I find myself slipping my hand between my thighs feeling the moist, wetness that has formed on my flower's petals then slip a finger past the petals already forming the juices, starting to slide it in and out.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

Will sees you touching yourself and bends down to you, asking for permission to enter the formed Nest.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

_ "I'm...gonna.....I'm gonna...Mistress....I'm...." _ Hannibal gasps out, indicating he is so close, while his cock is starting to leak pearls of pre-cum down from the tip.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

“May I?” He purrs while casually dropping his kimono down to the floor and stepping out of it.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

Turning my gaze away from you and Hannibal, I nod silently in reply still stroking my flower's inner walls as juices flow heavily, they soak the Nest sheets underneath me.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

“Yes...you’re allowed to cum”, I remark and thrust harder into Hannibal, pounding faster and more intensely against his prostate gland with the tip of the dildo.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

_ "MISTRESS....MISTRESS!!!" _ He soon screams out, followed by arching his back heavily tensing heavily above you and clenching hard around the dildo, hands clawing into the Nest sheets - ripping them slightly.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

The climax washes over Hannibal and he shakes heavily as he cums. His abdominal muscles clench together tightly and he claws his hands into the sheets.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

Unexpectedly when his climax hits, I find myself arching with breathless cry feeling a spurt of my juices soaking the sheets heavily beneath me followed by twitching heavily, while Will gets over me to look down at me. My fingers, I slide out to bring up to his lips and he takes hold of them lap up my release then gets over me, pushing his cock within me. A whimper escapes me, due to still be sensitive from the conjoined orgasm it seems I had shared with Hannibal.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

Breathing heavily, I feel the intense energy of your orgasm inside me as well and my juices start to flow from my clit into the sheets below me. In the process, I tilt my head to the right and watch you whimper beneath Will’s short and fast thrusts into your wet clit. 

Hannibal climbs down and curls up beside me. He presses his upper body against my back. I feel his flaccid cock press against the crack of my ass. Another hand wanders down to my vagina and soon slips in. His intention is clearly to bring me to another gorgeous orgasm.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

Wrapping my legs around Will's waist, I take hold of his shoulder with one hand and the other cradling the back of his head - sifting through his hair - feeling myself having to bury my face into the crook of his neck as tears of happiness; gladness and joy fill my eyes then he flips us both, so I'm now above him, 

Neither of us need words, while I rest my hands on his chest and lifting my hips up and down begin to ride him - rolling my hips in a figure of eight, feeling his cock hitting my pleasure spot within me each-time he thrusts upwards into me. The mirror you see shows his cock slowly slipping in and out of my wet, moist flower's petals at such a pace, you can see I'm enjoying it thoroughly.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

In the mirror, I see how Will penetrates you with intense, fast thrusts. I also notice the ecstasy written on your face and it raises a smile on my lips.

Your beautiful mouth is widened while you let out loud and naughty wails of lust and desire. The naughty words Will coaxes from your lips while he slaps your buttocks turn me on and I feel more moistness dripping out of my vagina.

At the same time, Hannibal, who is pleasuring me, is annoyed a little at my distraction, or he pretends to be. "Am I boring you, princess?" He purrs into my ear while slamming his cock into me which coaxes a lecherous howl from my lips this time.

"No....No, _ Daddy _", I gasp and wince a little when the palm of his hand hits the flesh of my cheeks on the back and as a sharp, hot pain shoots through my cheeks.

"I don't believe you", he tells me in his commanding voice, and he hits my cheeks again, pulling out of my ass for some seconds.

I whimper in frustration as I don't feel thick cock inside me anymore. Instead, he continues to keep on sending slaps to the already pink spot on my buttocks

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

Hearing the slaps, I turn my head to look at you at the same time Will, grabs my chin to turn it to look at him before I can fully see what Hannibal is doing to you then sits up, with me now in his lap and wrapping his arms around me, sifts a hand through my hair before he starts to move again.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

I shift my eyes back to you and see that Will has pulled you into his lap while I am being spanked. _ "Rude, Nerd", _ Hannibal smirks behind me then gets up and flips me on my belly while he fastens the leather arm-straps around my wrists and to the headboard. He also ties my legs up at the end of the bed.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

He begins to lift me up and down, slipping his cock in and out of the moist, wetness of my flower's petals - pulling my hair back by head hard, making me cry out, tears blinding at the same time a hard thrust sends ecstasy blooming up my spine. My tendrils start to form, wrapping around his body to hold him closer to me than hear your pleasured cry, making me look over to you.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

"I gave you a chance to obey me", Hannibal remarks calmly. "But you decided to ignore me and be a brat." He slaps my back with a horsewhip.

I can't help myself but pleasured mewls escape my mouth because deep inside I know that I like being whipped.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

Will, sensing I'm not really paying attention pulls his cock out of me and laying me down with half my body hanging over the end of the bed, suddenly ties my wrists together to rung on the bed-frame then cupping my cheek, strokes his thumb over my bottom lip - which quivers under his touch.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

My glance shifts back to you and to my surpris,e you have been tied up by Will as well. We grin at each other as we share the same fate so to speak.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"Don't be scared. Let yourself go, Muse." Will whispers, while I hear Hannibal - thankfully safely whipping you as he been trained a long time ago by someone, who wouldn't tell me - then find myself grinning at you, when I see your grin that were both tied up.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

A black cloth suddenly appears in his hands, while Will looks at me and knowing I have to face my fear of being subdued in this way - without seeing - nod silently, feeling him calmly wrap it around my eyes. Blocking out my vision.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

You watch as my body goes almost limp, except for my chest rising and falling and Hannibal bends down to your ear to explain what Will is doing to me.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

Hannibal sighs as he notices that I still don't do what he wants - to focus on him only. No matter how often he tries and makes me plead, I don't apologize.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

Then I see how you are being blindfolded and that Will whispers something to soothe you inside your ear. I am about to retreat into my mind palace when another whip tears me back into reality. A now rather frustrated groan leaves my lips.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

I nod to Will's whisper, stroking my tendrils up and down his body than he pushes forwards back into me, sliding is cock within the moist, wetness in one single thrust as I arch heavily with mouth agape in stuttering cry, hands un-clenching and clenching in the bound ropes hearing you call to me.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:**

Hannibal smirks at you. "You want to escape again", he assesses. "But not with me."

* * *

**Muse P.O.V:**

"I'm...fine....I'm fine...I need....to do this." I gasp out to you, sensing you but not seeing you and calming my racing heart, indicate to Will to continue as he pulls back out of me, followed by thrusting back in at a certain pace, you see finally I'm relaxing finally to being subdued the way I am.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

Hannibal then bends down to me and explains that he's going to do the same as Will and blindfold me. He fetches a black velvet blindfold and puts it on.

"Trust me", he whispers into my ear as he senses my breath growing flat and frantic when I can't reach out to you anymore.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

My head turns slightly as I hear Hannibal saying this to you, while one of my tendrils whips outs whether intentionally or unintentionally wrap around his waist and cock tightly, surprising you at my action just as he reaches for the velvet blindfold. 

* * *

  
**Nerd P.O.V.:**

Just when Hannibal is about to fetch the blindfold, I see your tendrils wrap around Hannibal's waist and around his cock, causing him to drop the fabric he holds in his hand.

I have to smirk. "Well done", I say, shifting my gaze back to you. You are currently focusing on keeping Hannibal controlled.

Will stops in whatever he is doing to you and looks at Hannibal and you with a concern.

"Muse", he warn you. "This can be dangerous", he hisses, while about to transform as well.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"I'm not controlling it." I gasp out, causing you, Will and Hannibal to still as I try to summon it back and Will, quickly unties me and reach up to take the blindfold off only to find I can't.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

I am worried now. The situation is getting out of hand as Hannibal groans in pain. "Please..,.stop it, Muse", he pleads you.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"I...feel strange...I need....water...water." I gasp out, making you think at first I mean a glass of water, only to realize when you remember how I had been the pool of water when we had been hunting.

To heal my wounds.

Managing to summon it back, I fall forwards holding my head in my hands as my tendrils start to whip about in the air like frenzy, golden sakura petals starting to float about in the air and the smell of fire burning, while Hannibal and Will help you off the Nest as I mewl at all three of you, while Hannibal snarls at you when you try to reach for me.

"Don't...Nerd...This....is...Will, get the car ready for us all. Nerd, help me pack some clothes. We need to head to the Hunting Cabin now."

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

Will frowns and is about to transform into his beast form to try and help Hannibal but then you manage to control your tendrils and cup your head into your hands.

I am worried as your breathing is shallow and your face has grown pale.

Hannibal takes a deep breath, relieved that he has been released from your tendrils.

"Untie me, please", I urge Hannibal. "Muse needs help", I shout at him. He nods and quickly unties my wrists.

I crawl over to you and want to help you as you let out heart-shattering wails of pain which hurt me a lot.

I grow hysterical and try to turn you around after you have been untied but then you tell me that I shouldn’t touch you for now.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"Water....water...Hannibal...Hurry...Need water...PLEASE!!!" I mewl out, screaming the last word with such desperation when the bed dips you try to crawl back in then still when you notice trickling from the blindfold is tracks of blood.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

Will quickly puts on his clothes then fetches the car keys. Hannibal is exasperated as he hears your frantic mewls.

I am about to crawl back to you as your whole body convulses with tremors and jerks that something is completely off.

Looking at your blindfold I see that droplets of blood make their way down the cheeks.

"What...what's happening?" I ask Hannibal in a high-pitched voice.

Hannibal's face darkens. "I don't know, Nerd, I have to find out myself."

"Please fetch her some clothes", he growls at me.

Nodding, I climb out of the nest and search for practical clothes in the wardrobe in your chamber.

It is hard to keep calm while you are being in such a delicate situation with your kitten about to be born.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

Mewling heavily, after you three have left to now do everything to get ready for the trip of the Hunting Cabin, I scent the air to ascertain where you gone - you and Hannibal in the Wardrobe room, while Will is preparing the car and ,yet, my heart pounding against my rib-cage - feeling like it is threatening to escape find myself needing to get out. A shift reminds of my condition.

It is the smash of glass breaking that startles both you and Hannibal, causing you to run back to the bedroom where the sight that meets your eyes makes you place a hand to your mouth.

**Muse P.O.V.:**

Shattered glass lays on the carpet, with small flecks of blood; the Nest is sadly destroyed and looking out you see a heavy storm as started of rain, while the fierce wind howls about in the night-air.

You shout my name.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

I hear a noise like that of glass shattering and a loud, pained wail - your voice. I take the clothes I have gathered from your wardrobe with me and run back into the room where you have built a nest, only to find a very devastating view with glass shatters on the floor, blood everywhere and the Nest totally destroyed.

The window is empty, and a storm is raging outside.

"MUSE", I shout into the black night.

Tears form in my eyes and panic seizes me. Where are you? Who is it this time that wants to take you away from me?

Hannibal grips my shoulders and growls as he sees the destroyed nest and blood stains on the sheets and the pillows.

Our Inner Beasts are emerging from our soul as we are transforming.

"Nerd", Hannibal growls as he has transformed into the Wendigo. Meanwhile, I am raging in the room and unable to control my wrath, destroying the wardrobe with the strength of my paws.

"NERD", he says again, wrapping his strong black arms around me. "Calm down."

After some moments I am finally able to calm down, I am back on all fours now as he has released me from his tight grip.

"Use your keen senses", he communicates with me in our mind.

"Use the bond we share to track Muse."

I close my eyes and call your name many times.

But you don't answer.


	9. Joy and Pain II

**Muse P.O.V.:**

The long road of Wolf-trap is quiet. I leap over the guardrail and into the vast forest area, bounding down all fours while leaving large tracks in the snow that has formed. The rain started to change into the snow. Everything I just needed was to find a place - any place as far as away as possible. Finally, I come to the massive ice lake close to Will's Hunting Cabin, where across from it is another Hunting Cabin.

I pad down to the Hunting Cabin when suddenly your voice reaches me through the Bond - crackly though like an old radio - and yet, from what I can make out your heading on your way with Hannibal and Will to the Hunting Cabin - where I am.

I manage to reach back through the Bond, faintly though showing you a mental image of where I am until it dissolves away like ink in the water out of your mind.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

"Try again", Hannibal tells me while we are now leaving the mansion. Sensing something is off Will has not started the car and is waiting at the threshold, also in his Beast form.

I close my eyes once more and focus harder, First there is darkness..then..like on the screen of an old television I finally get visions of your location in my mind.

It is very exhausting to keep up the Bond as I sense you are already in labor and drained of energy.

But I try my hardest, ignoring that I can’t transform back into my human form.

"And?" Will finally asks when I open my eyes again, eying me with worries.

"She's at the Hunting Cabin", I answer him. "Muse has gone to the Cabin without us."

Hannibal nods as he closes his eyes again, apparently seeing the same picture.

"Yes, I see it too", he replies. "Let us hurry. Muse is in danger."

We dash out into the garage where Hannibal's Bentley is parked and then we drive out into the night. Hannibal ignores the speed limit and speeds up the car. The Bentley, always exceptionally quiet, roars out loud.

"Please hold on, Muse"., I plead to you through our Bond.

"We are coming."

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

Breathing labourly, I hear your pleas through our Bond making me mewl heavily, followed by going further towards the lake needing water when my jolts like a puppet that has just had it's strings cut and fall to one side with a muffled thump onto the snow.

I try to keep my eyes open at the same time a crunch of snow, makes me look upwards and large, warm hands lift my body upwards carrying it slowly away from the ice lake. Through the Bond, as you try to connect with me again, you see the stranger carrying me and worries settle in you because you think it is Matthew Brown who has me then dissolves away again.

* * *

** Nerd P.O.V.:**

"No", I yell, causing Hannibal and Will to flinch in their seats. "Nerd....calm down", Will says, squeezing my hand to ground me.

Apparently, he has had the same vision of Muse being picked up by a stranger after having collapsed in the snow.

"Calm down", I scoff. Hannibal throws a checking glance over his shoulder. "What if it is fuckin' Matthew Brown who has abducted her?" I call out in my loud voice.

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

I hit the car window in frustration and Hannibal snarls. "It isn't Matthew Brown", Will responds.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

Fluttering my eyes open, I sense an animal of some kind....a pug by the way it smells...which I find myself sending a mental image of through the Bond unexpectedly before I can stop myself to you than everything clears to reveal I'm in a Hunting Cabin, while sitting in an armchair calmly smoking away is one person...I thought I wouldn't see ever again.  
  


* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

"How can you be so sure?" I growl back at Will, my hands now clenched into fists. They are trembling. I'm angry but somehow I am too weak to transform back into my Beast form.

Will sends me the mental image he has received and my eyes widen in surprise. His image his far more clearer than mine I have received and wonder if it has something to do with his active imagination.

The figure I see there...it reminds me so much of Duncan. I am relieved and lean back into the leather seat, watching the landscape passing us by while we now drive up a steep road. On the right side, there is the deep black sea, surrounded by mighty, steep cliffs.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"You've both grown since I saw you both," Duncan says while I sense immediately you have gotten closer to where I am and yet, I'm still weak to send images to you through the Bond send them to Will, while Duncan reaches over to check the thermometer for the temperature, stilling as he scents the air heavily followed by smirking.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

We finally approach the cabin at Chesapeake Bay. It is not directly located at the bluffs which is still eroding.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"Seems your Mates have arrived. I'll let them in. Stay in the water." Duncan tells me, making me nod weakly my tendrils calm and relaxed, while faint labor pains course through me indicating soon the kittens would arrive into the world. My kind when pregnant, needing to be submerged in ice-cold water before giving birth to the live young and resting my head to one side on the towel pillow.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.**

It is hidden from a thicket of trees, located in the forest, a mile away from the coast.

The Bentley stills in front of the forest. There is no way into the forest suitable for the car so we get out. As we stand outside, only owls hooting, hidden from view, I use my keen senses of smell.

Duncan stepping out of his Hunting Cabin wraps his coat more tightly around him indicating to Ruff - his pug - to stay with Muse - and begins to walk over to the other Hunting Cabin, seeing the Bentley coming up around the corner of the road to park at the Hunting Cabin he knew belonged to someone - he yet to discover who. Coming to stop, he lights another cigarette, the embers glowing in the darkness and soon spots you, making him grin softly than shouts "LITTLE BRAT!!!" to draw your attention.

Your head whipping over to look at who had shouted.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

Just when we are pushing our way into the forest, my keen ears perceive the sound of a barking dog and a familiar, rough voice. shouting something like "Little Brat".

I tilt my head into the direction where the shout is coming from and began to run, ignoring Hannibal and Will behind me who try to keep me, as it might as well could be a trap.

"Don't worry", I call to Will and Hannibal.

"We will be safe. He's friendly. He's my former mentor", I explain.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

Duncan smirks as you come running up to him while seeing behind you are two people - a tall man with blondish-brown hair and maroon eyes with flecks of gold and the other a mess of curly brown hair and eyes sea bluish-green eyes - then allows you to hug him around the waist tightly, while he chuckles lightly.

"Your still short, Little Brat." He teases you, ruffling a hand through your hair like he did when you were a child.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

"Duncan", I pant and throw myself into his open arms, nearly knocking him off.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

Lying in the ice-cold water with ice floating in it, I lift my head slightly to see you and Duncan meeting as he soon falls over into mound of snow, finding myself laughing heavily it rings out from the Hunting Cabin making you lift your head upwards, while you see through the open door me looking at you and him.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

I lift my head after greeting Duncan enthusiastically and with the greatest joy. To be honest I have not expected to see him again. Now guilt rises up inside me as I have neglected you and your wellbeing which has been why I have followed you here.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

Soon you're running up the porch steps into the Hunting Cabin, coming over to kneel down in front of me nuzzling my face as feel the wetness of your tears that have formed wetting my cheeks than lean back to look at me.

"Muse is inside", Duncan tells me, then heads off to greet Will and Hannibal. Will is baffled for Duncan looks familiar. Hannibal is awestruck as well but manages to hide it better than Will. I leave them to their own while I run into the cabin.

I kneel down on the floor as I see you lying, for reasons unknown to me, in a pool of ice-cold water. I nuzzle your face and tears of relief and joy make their way down the cheeks.

Finally, we are together again. Together we can tackle the challenge of helping you with the birth of the babies. 

The blindfold it seems has not come off at all, making you disappointed you can't see my silvery-blue eyes anymore, while my hair has become longer it spreads over my shoulders looking slightly duller.

When I bow my head down to you, I notice your eyes are still blindfolded and wonder why Duncan hasn’t removed them.

But I want to look into your marvellous wonderful silver-blue eyes and therefore proceed to remove the blindfold from your face.

Just when I am about to remove the blindfold, you protest and your hands push mine away with an unexpected fierce movement.

I wince and nearly tumble on the floor, caught in surprise by this tempestuous reaction.

“Muse..?” I ask, grimacing a little as I have knocked my knee against a sharp edge of a table behind me.

“Why don’t you want to remove the blindfold?” I ask you, with concern in my eyes. “Let me see your beautiful eyes, please.”

There is silence for a moment and you don’t answer. Duncan, Hannibal, Will have silently entered the cabin and approach us. They are watching us. 

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"Because what you see is...too _heartbreaking,_" I reply back, soon breaking the silence around us all,

* * *

** Nerd P.O.V.:**

But they have decided to not intrude into our conversation right now.

For a second I hold my breath. _“Heartbreaking?”_ I repeat, not understanding what you mean.

* * *

** Muse P.O.V.:**

Another labour pain, makes me hunch into myself placing a hand to my abdomen and this gives you the opportunity to immediately get the blindfold off just needing to understand what I mean.

It flutters slowly to the floor with a muffled thump, while I still in the ice-cold water feeling your sadness and anger coming through the Bond at the sight. The sight of...where my beautiful silvery-blue eyes had once been.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

You gasp out again as another sharp pain jolts through your body and your hands find their way to your abdomen again

This gives me the opportunity to remove the blindfold quickly.

It calls down to the floor and then horror strikes me as I stare into the empty sockets of your eyes.

My eyes widen and I start to tremble. “When...did...this..happen?” I pant.

Seeing this, Hannibal and Will walk up to you, their faces showing utter horror at the sight of your eye sockets.

* * *

** Muse P.O.V.:**

"I told you....it would be heartbreaking,_ Mon Amie._ When did it happen? During when I dragged him into the inky black pool." I reply, feeling Hannibal's soft hand start to stroke my cheeks - mewls of distress coming from him - while Duncan bends down to inspect the blindfold.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

“It was..Matthew”, you start to sob. Your whole body convulses with tremors as your crying intensifies.

I kiss your cheek. Tears are brimming up in my eyes as well. The sight is too horrible.

Duncan inspects the blindfold and discovers a strange sign on it. Will walks up from behind and looks over his shoulder.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

Mewling heavily, I feel Hannibal cradle my face close to his chest and begin to scent-mark me as you gently kiss my cheek, while Duncan you notice is looking at a strange symbol on them, while displeasure is showing on his face.

"Muse, are you close?" Hannibal asks me, indicating giving birth to the kittens and nod silently in reply, feeling him gently haul me out of the ice-cold water, while looking at you, Duncan and Will.

"Umm...I need some materials." He says to the three of you, making you wonder what he means by "Materials".

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

“What do you mean with materials?” I ask, being utterly confused.

Will looks equally baffled.

Hannibal carries you inside his arms to the bed in the cabin before turning around again.

“Well, Nerd. You should know what women need when giving birth”, Hannibal reproaches me with a stern look on his face. 

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"Hannibal...this no._..gaaahhhh!!"_ I try to admonish him for saying what he is, only to cry out heavily when another labour pain happens to me._ "Fuccking hell_..." I swear under my breath, due to it.

Sensing you're still confused, I send an image of towels into your head at the same time Duncan, shows Will where to get hot water.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.**

I am a bit taken aback at the hostility of Hannibal’s words but I try to not take it personally.

My heart starts racing and I panic at first, dashing back and forth without knowing what to do.

Then I hear your voice inside my head and receive the picture of towels

“Thank you”, I say to you in my head and head into the bathroom to fetch the towels you have asked for.

When I hear your pained, heart-shattering mewls and screams, I immediately dash back into the bedroom where you are lying while Duncan returns with hot water.

Hannibal rips the towels out of my hands without thanking me which hurts me inside a little but I try to ignore it. Hannibal is worried about the life of Muse and the kittens she was about to give birth.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

Now alone with Hannibal, while you and Will acquire what is needed I feel him lying me down as Nest instincts rise within me again to make a nest to give birth to the kittens in.

Everything from pillows in the sitting room; spare duvet covers and blankets soon become a _Nest_ on the floor, while the bed has been pushed back into the wall - as it was one of those pull-out wall beds - creating a large space until finally, it is ready. Mewls are still escaping me, while I hear your rushing back into the bedroom seeing now the large _Nest_ made.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

I look at the _Nest_ you have set up in the bedroom and for a moment I have to think of our destroyed nest in our mansion.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"_Hnnngh.....It hurts....it hurts.._.." I cry out, followed by starting to push the first kitten into the world, feeling it travelling down the birth canal as I whimper and mewl heavily, resting my head on three bunched up pillows.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

For a moment I see the blood and shattered glass pieces in my head again before your cries tear me back to reality and as Duncan grabs my shoulder.

_“Muse_ needs you”, he grunts, shaking me. “Get yourself together”, he says in a rough voice then indicates to Will to leave the room with him.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

Sweat coats my body heavily, hands fist into the blankets beneath me for support as Hannibal lightly dabs my forehead with a luke-warm cloth than sensing your remembering what happened in Baltimore, send calming thoughts as you hear my lullaby starting to echo around us.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

I nod and blink tears away from my eyes. Then I hear your beautiful enchanting voice singing lullabies in my head and I immediately begin to relax.

I then move to the other side, waiting for your permission to enter the_ Nest._

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

Sensing you on the other side, I indicate "_Yes" _to you, feeling more at ease now your at my side as well, feeling myself arching slightly as Hannibal keeps me telling to gently push the kitten into the world.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V:.**

You shift your gaze away from Hannibal and smile up at me, encouraging me to step into the_ Nest_

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

Even though I cannot see you, I can see a black and white image of you with no colour - sadly no features, which makes me grab your hand to kiss each knuckle lightly than clasp my fingers within yours. You notice that for some reason our rings from the Memory Palace session have appeared.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

Having removed my shoes I crouch over to you over the pillows and duvets and kneel beside you, immediately reaching out for your hand.

Although you can’t see me, your heightened senses of feeling, hearing and touching help you to sense me and where I am. 

* * *

**Muse P.O.V: **

In our _Memory Palace,_ I notice us holding hands together. The rings on our hands have appeared again and they start to shine brightly.

\-------

Slowly, I give a grunt followed by a mewling wail filling the bedroom as the first kitten covered in umbilical fluid sack begins to make sure the world knows it has arrived - tiny little fawn antlers are on its head; its fur is like your's and eyes are heterochromia - one Hannibal's maroon eye colour with the golden rings and one yours surprisingly. 

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

The rings that have appeared on our hands are the ones from our conjoined wedding in the _Memory Palace._

When I see the head of your little kitten appearing, I have to smile. This kitten you have given birth to is so beautiful. It is still covered in umbilical fluid but it’s so beautiful.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"Tell me, what she looks like?" I ask you as the kitten mewls heavily in Hannibal's arms, while he licks off the umbilical sack than places her close to one of six teats that have formed due to my Beast form, making you wonder if you had more surprises in store.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

I marvel at the little, precious baby which Hannibal now wraps info a blanket then places it into my arms. “Nerd is holding the baby”, Hannibal informs you. “You have to hold out a little more, Muse.”

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"My kind usually have a litter of six, Mon Amie. Though it depends on the Mates chosen." I tell you, soon feeling the second kitten start to slide down the birth canal making me mewl heavily, reaching out through the Bond you can sense for Duncan and Will - because I'm wondering where they are.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

“She is so lovely”, I hear myself say while rocking the baby back and forth while you continue to press out the other baby from your womb. “It has adorable little antlers on her head”, I describe to you.

“Her eye color are mixed”, I continue to describe your little baby, which I press to my breasts but it won’t stop screaming. “One has the color of Hannibal’s eyes and one...mine.”

“A litter of six?” I repeat, my mouth hanging open. “Oh wow. We’re going to be busy for sure.”

“Please fetch Duncan and Will”, you tell me in our mind palace. “Where are they?” Your voice sounds so anxious so I obey and close my eyes to sense them.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"Already....shows she is a strong one. Lunila." I grunt out, followed by pushing until finally, the other kitten arrives only I hear silence and trembling heavily shake my head not wanting it to be like the last time, when suddenly the kitten mewls heavily followed by Hannibal, placing the umbilical cord that had been constricting the little male kitten's airflow to one side.

He looks wrecked, hair mussed and shirt unbuttoned as he places hands on my abdomen to check.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.**

Duncan and Will are busy in the kitchen, preparing tea and food. I reach out to Will in my mind palace. “Will”, I urge him. “Please come back. Muse wants to see you.”

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"Three more to come. Muse, this going to be a long night." Hannibal tells me, while I nod silently in reply hearing my first kitten mewling and reaching up my hand stroke the female kit's cheek lightly with my finger, making it grip it tightly with its little hands. 

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

Will immediately obeys and tells something to Duncan who says he’s going to stay and prepare the food for he already knows that it’s going to be a long night.

I hear steps and soon Will appears at the doorstep, looking worried but it dissolves when he sees Hannibal working hard to bring your kittens into the world.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"It's okay, Lunila...my sweet..." I pant out to the one in your arms, soon feeling another labor pain go through me and sensing Will, hold out my hand to him indicating come to the Nest.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

He smiles when he sees me carrying your kitten Lunila in your hands then follows your invitation and joins the nest.

“We need small beds for the kittens, Will”, Hannibal says while he helps you through the labor pain and pays attention everything is going fine.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

Time seems to move fast or slow, I don't really know as mewling wails; your encouragements to hang on in there until finally about 2:34 am in the morning the mewls stop from me, while now the only sounds are gentle purring of my kittens suckling away at the milk I'm producing, while I lay on my side for them to access - six of them - three females and three males.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

Will proceeds and does as he is told. Soon he has some beds for the kitten set up in the nest - improvised beds, some small baskets formed out of blankets

Occasionally Hannibal hands you something to drink to prevent you from dehydrate as you lose quite a lot of water

The night is long but for me, it feels as if it passes very quickly.

Soon Hannibal pulls the last kitten out of your womb and removes the umbilical cord.

I am happy and filled with tears as I see the six kittens sucking at your nipples to get the nutrients they need.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

I remember last night, sensing Will doing something and Hannibal, making sure I drunk enough fluids while remembering him holding the last kitten - Aki, who is pure white, then sense your gaze one me.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

It is morning and I see your eyes fluttering open. The kittens around us are mewling. They need their mom. You look exhausted though and I look up to Hannibal and Will who have slept beside us in the medium-sized bed. Duncan has dozed off in the armchair in the top right corner of the roo.

With the other hand, I ruffle through your hair. “Mon Amie”, I whisper into your ear and you start to move and groan. I can see you’re still exhausted but your babies are hungry.

“Sorry to wake you but your babies need feeding”, I mumble and kiss your forehead once or twice.

When Lunala, your firstborn makes a particular loud whine, you Will and Hannibal jump in bed.

“Let us help you, lovely Muse”, Hannibal says before you climb out of bed. “We will help you with feeding our lovely kittens.”

He presses a chaste kiss on your lips then moves away to the basket where the kittens are lying and already mewling.

“I’ll make us some breakfast”, I say to Will, Hannibal, and Duncan and drag my body wrapped in a kimono into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, I’ll look into the fridge. It is surprisingly full.

Duncan comes up behind me and hugs me from behind. “I took the liberty of buying you something”, he explains and smiles.

“Thank you very much, Duncan”, I smile back. “It’s nice to see you again ”, I compliment him. We haven’t had time to talk much with the danger Muse had been into.

I let my eyes flicker from the top to the bottom of the rather old but still working fridge and decide I’d whip us some nice omelets with veggies, pieces of deer meat Duncan as procured for us.

Duncan avoids my gaze for a moment. He blushes. “I’ve missed you, too, my little dádýr.” I have to laugh at the nickname. It reminds me of past times back in Iceland.

He then retreats a little to give me some space. We talk while I focus on whisking the eggs and chopping the deer meat into fine dices.

When the smell of delicious protein omelets wafts through the air, I hear steps approaching and the sound of cooing kittens reverberating in the living area.

I smile as I know it is you, Will and Hannibal.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

Hearing your laughter coming from the kitchen, I smile softly as I lay curled in the large Nest listening to my kittens - Lunila; Aki; Terin; Vilas; Eva and Fera - while the smell of food cooking, makes my stomach grumble heavily.

This makes me clamber out of the bed, while Hannibal and Will carry between them the cooing kittens, while I find myself padding on all fours to the sitting room area where your scent leads me to the kitchen area.

I pad up to Duncan, who is beside you and nudge his leg as this makes him pause in chopping some of the vegetables for the what is being made than says to you "Hand me a slice of some of the deer meat" as I nudge him again, not using words.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

Your scent reaches my nose and I turn around as I am about to finish the first omelette and place it on a plate. Duncan chops the vegetables and takes over the pan as I neglect the second omelette and bow down to you, as you nuzzle against his leg, pleading for something. 

Duncan chuckles as he sees you so impatient on the floor, all hungry and impatient and feeds you thin slices of the deer meat. You snap it out of his hand when he holds the piece in front of you.

I pet your lovely hair and press kisses to your lips. “Breakfast is nearly ready”, I purr into your ear, watching you chow on the meat and swallow the pieces greedily.

“Don’t spoil your appetite”, I warn you, my lips curving up into a smile.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

Chewing the meat I feel you petting my hair and kiss on my lips and hear you warn me not to spoil my appetite as I nudge again Duncan's leg again, a soft mewl coming from me. 

My tendrils, which still out are slowly moving back and forth gently as gold piece floats upwards into the air, making you hold out your hand to catch it in the palm of your hand. It is shaped like sakura petal, looking so fragile and you can even see the veins on it.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

I gasp as I see the beautiful gold piece up in the air in the shape of a Sakura petal. It looks so delicate with the veins being exposed.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

Moving away, I head over to where my kittens are and begin to greet them gently as they mewl at me, crawling over each other to get to their Mama as I feel Hannibal soon kneel down in front of me, followed by feeling him reach up to cup my cheek lightly. His thumb lightly stroking my cheekbone. 

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

Once I am done cooking our breakfast I help to carry the plates into the small living area with the rustic interior.

Will seeing that Duncan and I serve breakfast rushes into the kitchen to look for plates and cutlery which he immediately brings back.

I smile as the golden sakura-like gold piece follows me. I do not need to carry it in my hand.

It follows me where ever I go and I wonder what it is. 

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"Hush, don't speak....Muse, you...just birthed a wonderful litter. Keep your strength, after you had bite to eat." He says, followed by greeting his little ones gently as they mewl and scent their Sire, then indication breakfast is ready I mewl at you and Duncan, while he reaches into the fridge for some milk and getting milk dish comes over to me.

After it has been poured, I bend down lapping the milk up softly making you understand that I had replenished by drinking milk my own supply of it.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

Having returned with your litters into the kitchen, Hannibal tells you to save your strength. Duncan, understanding that you are not going to eat my cooked food, reaches out for the milk and pours it into a bowl, then places it in front of you

For a moment I am baffled but when you lap the milk while the kitten suck at your nipples to get their milk, I understand that you need other food right now.

“Of course, my love “, I hear myself say and have to warm fondly at the sight of you licking up the milk and not shifting your gaze away from it.

“We’re in the living room are”, I say to you and send an image in my brain to you so that you are able to sense and find us.

Everyone takes a seat. I explain to Hannibal, Will, and Duncan that you are eating the milk and not the breakfast I cooked.

Occasionally I throw a checking glance into the kitchen area.

Everyone shoves the pieces of omelette into their mouths without saying much except for Hannibal who is eating slowly and savouring everything.

When I have finished my omelette, I decide to check on you. Then I notice you already lie curled up on the floor with your kitten beside me, having crept up silently.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

Finishing the milk, I feel weak and exhausted again and curling up allow my kittens to lay close to me, while my tendrils flick lazily back and forth in the air.

It is suddenly sensing you that makes me whip my head to the doorway sensing you frozen in standing at it, while I rise up indicating to the kittens to go and find their Sire, which they do so as you see Hannibal appear than embrace them, while I calmly pad to the open front door.

Heading outside onto the porch, I pad down the porch steps until reaching the fresh crisp snow as you come out concern coming from you through the Bond as you try and figure what I'm doing and why.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

With a quick movement, you make your way out of the front door, leaving me frozen and worried standing at the threshold.

I try to make sense of the situation and use the Bond to understand your plan.

“Muse”, I reach out to you in my mind. “What are you doing?”

Soon I find myself surrendered by Will and Duncan. Hannibal, I sense, is staying behind to take care of the kittens who can’t go out into the snow. They would freeze and die in the newborn state.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.**

Padding now through the snow, I still to scent the air heavily when suddenly I'm starting to bound through the snow as you quickly follow with Duncan and Will in your Beast Forms, while I twist and weave through the trees until finally I come to halt, lifting my head sensing the strange scent - it wasn't Matthew thankfully.

Managing to catch up with me, you suddenly find yourself having to hide behind a tree as you see a figure sitting on a large boulder wearing military gear and calmly smoking a cigarette as tendrils that they have flick back and forth slowly than Duncan, who is now beside growls out a name "Clifford Unger." making you wonder what was this person's connection to me.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

“Who the hell is that?” I hiss when I see the stranger sitting on the large rock in front of us. He also looks very familiar. The same shape cheekbones and maroon eyes as Hannibal and Duncan.

“How do you know that Clifford?” I growl, my eyes flashing crimson red. I should know that I can trust Duncan but as soon as our family is threatened, I get very protective and distrustful. 

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

_"Faðir...!_!!!" You hear me mewl out, the first words...well word...I have spoken, coming out so broken as the man - Clifford Unger - stubs out the cigarette and looks at Duncan, who just crosses his arms over his chest. 

Clifford you watch come over to me, smiling softly yet black tear trails are running down his cheeks and the same golden flakes are coming from his tendrils as well, while he reaches out to touch me only for his hand to shake heavily. He lowers it back down again.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.**

Duncan closes his eyes for a second, his right-hand diving into the belt to reach for one of his professional assassin guns.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.**

"Are you really going to shoot me, Duncan. We've been married for so long...and yet, you still hate me for leaving you that night." Clifford says, making you look from Duncan to him than back to Duncan.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V: **

""_Faðir.._.." I say, trying to speak as he shushes me reaching out to touch me, only to jerk back slightly when a shot rings out in the silence of the forest followed by him grunting slightly.

You watch Duncan pad past you and up to Clifford Unger, followed by grabbing him by the lapels of his military uniform as you come over to me, reaching out to me only for me to move away from you again. 

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.**

"Yes, I still hold a grudge against you”, Duncan snarls while he wrestles with Clifford.

I want to protect you from the fight that is evolving and am ready to attack but you push me back so that I fall into the snow.

Annoyed I hiss at you then retreat.

“Fine, then. Leave me completely in the dark”, I growl.

Will comes back to me. “Leave her”, he tells me. “Clifford is important for Muse. He’s her..father.”

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"I'm sorry I lied about him being my Uncle. Duncan is...Mama and the other person is my Father." I whisper brokenly, starting to trudge through the snow towards the fighting, until having to shoot my tendrils out to wrap around their bodies keeping their arms outstretched with the weapons in their hands away from the both of them, feeling blood tear tracks start to form again.

The blood plipping onto the snow to create crimson petals, while the sound of the sea reaches your ears even though were not near the ocean.

"Mon Amie, find....us on the Beach." I call to you, making you wonder what the hell did I mean and shout back at me something along the lines that I'm here with you and what nonsense was I saying.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

Suddenly, the sound of crashing waves reaches my ears and suddenly I tilt my head to the left and the right, wondering where the sound is coming from.

The ocean is nowhere in sight and I have not retreated to our Mind Palace either.

All I can do is trust you, Duncan, and Cliff.

Still, I try to make sense of the words you shout back at me.

_What does the ocean mean?_

_What has happened there?_

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"Find...us on the Beach, Mon Amie.....Find....us..." I call out, followed by allowing the tendrils to let go of you see Duncan and Cliff, while they soon begin to walk like their going through water..

Looking back at you, I sense your gaze on me making me smile weakly and send a last thought through the Bond "Take care of the kittens, Hannibal and Will as well. Remember find us....at the Beach, the one where we met after your incident and you made me your imaginary friend." then slowly start to walk, until finally, I disappear from sight along with the sound of the ocean. 

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

“What is happening?” I yell back at you while you disappear from sight, into the dense mist, and walking towards the shore hidden behind the mist.

_“Nooooo”,_ I scream out loud but it is too late.

You have gone and I can’t reach out to you anymore. Every attempt to reach you through the bond fails and you remain mute.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

Leaving you now alone with Will; the silence of the forest and where the crimson blood-spot was a flower of sea greenish-blue mixed with lilac making you gently pick it up to hold to your chest, inhaling the scent as the memory of you playing on he Beach with your imaginary friend fills your mind.

That _"Imaginary friend"_ having been me when you were too young and couldn't see me. 

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

I whimper and start to cry and fall down into the snow, my whole body shaking and trembling.

Will shakes my body and tries to lift me up but I can’t stop sobbing.

_The realisation comes back that you have been..my Imaginary friend.._

_Was it all just a lie? A deception?_

Will wraps his arms around me and hoists me off the ground. Everything hurts. All I feel is the painful ache in my chest consuming me.

I look at the spot you had just left me, abandoned me of a sudden through tear-stained eyes.

Inside the cabin, Will places me on the bed as I don’t want to talk or move.

My hot tears keep falling into the pillow.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

The Beach is quiet, when I come hauling myself out of the water gasping breathlessly like I've been starved of oxygen and digging my hands into the black volcanic sand until finally, I'm out of the water, staring at the sky of the Afterlife world between the Living and Dead than begin to sing softly my lullaby.

In the real world, you suddenly shoot up when you hear the lullaby coming from somewhere until you remember the necklace I had gifted you at Cafe before the night on the vessel with Will and Hannibal.

Yet, the lullaby sounds different but still slightly the same as the one I had sung to you.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

In the middle of my sobbing seizure, I perceive the sound of a soothing lullaby sung in my brain as if to calm me down. I jerk up in my bed, startling Will who eyes me with concern at first.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

Soon your hear words, being sung...

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

“Do you hear that?” I ask Will with widened eyes, my heart pounding fast in my chest. Is it still you? Has it been real all along?

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

_ See the sunset…._

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

It is a familiar, yet different melody. And the voice..it’s definitely yours. I would recognise it everywhere.

Then I remember that you have given me the necklace in the cafe and I touch my chest. I wear it every day. It is real.

A relieved sigh leaves my lips and the tension leaves my body.

“No..I can't hear it”, Will says with a frown.

I shrug. It doesn't matter to me. Hope returns to me like the light of a beacon at sea, filling me with warmth and love.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

_ See the sunset_

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

I close my eyes...your voice grows stronger inside my mind, the more I focus on it. 

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

_ The day is ending _

_ Let that yawn out _

_ There's no pretending _

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

I see you running around the shore while the melody echoes through my kind..

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.**

_ I will hold you _

_ And protect you _

_ So let the love warm you _

_ Till the morning _

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

I want to stay inside my head in this moment. Even if it isn't real and Will and hear it, I don't care. The presence of you and your lullaby in my head comforts me.

I want to stay in the Mind Palace, as long as I can be with you.

Even if it means that I don't exist anymore.

All I want to hear is your magnificent voice singing me to sleep...calming me down

I don't care about the real world. I just want to escape with you.

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

Finishing singing the song, I slump into my Faoir's arms and sensing you faintly find myself pushing you gently out of your Mind Palace concerned for your safety as I know I can't remain connected to you for too long, while on the Beach.

* * *

**Nerd P.O.V.:**

Will calls my name again and breaks the connection with you. He pulls me back into the sad reality and hugs me as new tears run down my face.****

* * *

**Muse P.O.V.:**

"Remember the Beach, Mon Amie...Will be waiting for you," I whisper in my mind before everything goes silent again.

* * *

** Nerd P.O.V.**

I hear your last words echo in my mind before exhaustion and sadness takes its toll on me and I fall asleep with Will snuggles up to me, keeping me safe

* * *


End file.
